The Assassin
by anotherwayout
Summary: AH,summary changed. Isabella Swan, a deadly Assassin/frustrated teenager decides to run away from her organization and live a normal life in forks. But faith seems to have it's own plans for her and one is to meet The rich playboy, Edward Cullen.
1. summary

A/N: hello!

Summary:

All human. Bella Swan, has always kept her real life a secret. Being a professional assassin never was her dream and now she goes back to a place called high school to meet her match, the playboy Edward Cullen…….

Bella was young, and she knew that she wanted a normal life. She moves in with her father in forks and starts her junior year. Wanting to keep her past a secret, she decides to go unnoticed, but when she stumbles to Edward Cullen. Will she finally loosen up and find love or will a mission destroy her now normal life. ExB, JxA, EMxR

A/N: hey guys! Hope you like the plot.

XOXO,

_Boo_


	2. Chapter 1: The Assassin

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.

A/N: HELLO! This is the first chapter! Enjoy.

Chapter one:

BPOV

"Punch harder! You'll never be ready with that punch of yours!" my trainer said angrily as I trained in our gym.

He was mean, always telling me what to do. His name was Cricket, well his real name was Rodriguez, I just call him that because I hated him like hell. He was an assassin, a very experienced one, I must add. He belonged to an organization my grandfather had created decades before my mother was born. My mother, who was also a professional assassin died in an accident when I was 2. I didn't live with my father because it was my mother's death wish to have me living with my grandparents.

Back, when I was younger, already able to walk and keep my balance, my grandfather taught me how to fight, martial arts and all. I lived with my grandparents in a mansion in Chicago. I had no choice but to train and train, night and day until my feet were sore from running and my hands were red from all the punching. By the time I was 8, I could already beat 3 big muscled men in a matter of minutes, maybe even seconds. At age 10, I was already experienced with handling a gun. Though I was forced to train by my grandfather, I know he loves me dearly. He wanted me to be an assassin, just like my mother.

But now, that his dream for me has come true, I wish I could say the same for me. I never lived a normal life. I never went to a normal school, but instead was home-schooled. My teacher was very strict. I had very good grades, my studies were more advanced than my level of learning, and so I always had a mind of logic. I only had a few friends, my bodyguards, CRICKET'S daughter, Rosalie and my next door neighbor, Alice. I sometimes envy them for being so lucky, not to be forced into being an assassin. They have been very good to me, they were my best friends. But I never did tell them that I was an assassin; they just thought I got my muscles because I was sports inclined.

I remember my first mission, I was 14 by then. Going undercover as a student in a museum where a party was being held…….

_September 3, 2005_

"_miss, are you sure you're ready for this mission?" my bodyguard asked as I was about to step out of the car down the dark alley._

"_of course, William. I have waited for this day to arrive. I'm ready" Well that was half true. It wasn't me who waited for this time to come. It was for my grandfather. And I was very ready. _

_All I had to do was disguise myself as a student, and go to the grand opening of the museum and assassinate the president of Mallory corporation. Mallory corp. has been leading in the excavation business, and is wanted out by a company who was threatened by the corporation's vast amounts of praises and good reviews in the artifacts industry. Grandfather, who was more than excited to give me this mission, couldn't be prouder.._

_I stepped out of the limo, wearing a school uniform and a big backpack that seemed full of books, but instead was weapons to be used in the assassination. The limo was 5 blocks away from the museum, I walked towards the museum. Seeing that no one has arrived, I went to the back door, looking where the cameras were hidden. I rethought my plan and exited the backdoor before anyone can see me. I entered the front entrance, only to find it crowded with people, I spotted the president and went to the corners of the museum, where big red curtains were hanged. I climbed it, until I reached the roof of the museum, it was 18 feet high. When I found a spot in the ceiling that I could settle down in, I jumped to it and fixed my equipment. I waited for a good 2 hours, just in time for the speech of the president of Mallory Corp.. _

"_thank you so much for coming to the grand opening of the Mallory museum…." I waited for him to finish his speech. Eyeing his every move, as to not make anything go wrong. I was ready_

"_thank you for listening.." BANG, BANG, BANG. I shot the man. My mission was done. everyone in the room was shocked, there were women crying and gasping. Men, who were undoubtedly, his body guard called for help. I had to leave quickly before anyone could find me. I jumped to the nearest window, without being noticed. I made my way to the limo. A wave of guilt running over me… 'what have I done' I was in deep thought. I was guilty for killing that man, just because I was paid to do it. But I guess, this was pretty normal. After all he was the first ever man I ever killed. _

_I went home that night. Only to find myself, being hugged by my grandfather._

"_oh, Isabella, I'm so very proud of you." He smiled at me. This was weird. Some grandparents would have a heart attack because their granddaughter has killed a very important person. We had dinner. And he asked me to formally join the organization. I hesitated, I was young, being an assassin was the one and only thing I was meant to do, well, that was according to my grandfather._

_That day was the most horrifying, traumatizing day of my life. _

A/N: hope you liked it! I had so much fun writing it. Sorry if I had mistakes in grammar and/or spelling. Please rate and review to keep me going!

XOXO,

_Boo_


	3. Chapter 2: Freedom

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

A/N: Yay! I appreciate those who have reviewed! I salute you:

Zoella De Vil

I'M ON THE EDGE OF MY SEAT

Edward-n-bella-fr-eternity1207

Withlove121

And So This Lion Fell In Love

CrystalCage

OECD

maren7885

Thank you so much! Enjoy chapter two.

_Previously_

"_oh, Isabella, I'm so very proud of you." He smiled at me. This was weird. Some grandparents would have a heart attack because their granddaughter has killed a very important person…….. We had dinner. And he asked me to formally join the organization. I hesitated, I was young, being an assassin was the one and only thing I was meant to do, well, that was according to my grandfather._

_That day was the most horrifying, traumatizing day of my life. _

Chapter 2:

BPOV

I made my way to the center of the room, barefooted and ready for some action. I kicked and I punched faster than them, causing the two men who were constantly trying to attack me to fall. The two men, who were suppose to be black belters were on the floor, gasping for air. I have knocked them over so many times that maybe I needed new sparing partners…………. I went upstairs to the first floor of the mansion from the training area in the basement to get some lunch, it was quarter to one, just enough time to eat and rest for my archery practice at three thirty.

I went to my room, and changed out of my karate uniform. I wore jogging pants and a plain t-shirt, so I wouldn't have to change for my archery practice later. I walked to the dining room and began to eat my lunch. I thought about my first mission a few years back. Now I was 17, I would almost be a legal adult. That night, when my grandfather asked me to join his organization, I asked him if I could think about it. A few days later I agreed and became the youngest member of the organization. Since then I've been to many missions, concerning companies and mostly politicians.

I finished my meal and headed to our backyard, walking towards the field with targets. I started practicing my archery. Everyday I would practice or train until 5 pm and the rest of the day was all mine to spare.

I slept through that night, thinking as I waited to drift into sleep. Being an assassin wasn't so bad if you don't count the fact that you'd be killing people, who were probably innocent.

Money was no problem for us Dwyers, well in my case Swan, I never really changed my last name. my family had tons and tons of money, it'd be okay if I or anyone didn't want to work and we'd survive. I had everything I ever wanted, well except for a normal high school life, like what I see in movies and what Rosalie and Alice are doing. I wanted to be a normal teenager. Not a princess who could beat the hell out of a dozen fully grown men in minutes. I wanted to experience it, being normal, going to school and to the mall with friends and not go to other countries and assassinate politicians and millionaires.

The next day, I woke up early. I glanced at the clock on the side table. Ugh. It's still 3'clock. The I thought……………….

'_life is precious, I would not let mine got to waste.'_

I grabbed my biggest bag which was a Gucci trolley, and filled it with clothes. I got my wallet, and checked if all my credit cards were there. I grabbed my cell phone, passport, iPod and keys to my 2007 Pontiac solstice (A/N: link of picture in my profile). I finished packing and put everything in my car. Grandfather will be really mad, but he can't do anything about it, he can't freeze my bank accounts because the money wasn't under his name. I didn't plan on not returning, I'll be back soon, but for now, I just wanted to be normal, drift away and be worry free.

I drove for what seemed like an hour. I knew where I wanted to go, I wanted to see Charlie, maybe live with him for a couple of months…. Or better yet study there. Yes! That would be a good idea. But Charlie never knew about what my life really was, nor what my mother's was. she believed that my grandfather was rich because of the money he was making in Dwyer corporation, but that was just one of the many businesses my grandfather has made to cover his organization.

I got to the airport and bought a one way ticket to forks. I waited, I left my car in Rosalie's house and maybe text her about it later. As I was waiting for the first class seats to be called, I couldn't stop thinking… what would a girl like me, an assassin who basically acted based on impulse, do in a small town like forks….. I never really went outdoors, I only go to malls with Rosalie and Alice, and being the granddaughter of a very successful tycoon/organization leader, I had to attend formal parties and dance with guys who's fathers or even themselves are interested in my body and wealth. If I could say so myself, my body was well toned. A reward after years of intense training. I should probably change the way I look, just to be able to fit in. I felt nervous, just sitting there in the waiting area to board my 7o'clock flight. This is going to be a long day…………………

By the time the first class passengers were called I snapped out of my daze. It was actually my first time to ride in a plane that wasn't owned by the Dwyers. I gave the attendant my ticket and went to my chair. I waited and fell asleep. We arrived a few hours later, now all I needed to do was surprise Charlie, in my homecoming…..

I called a cab and entered in, I opened my phone and dialed Alice's phone number. It answered after a ring. Was she expecting me?

"hello" I said nervously

"_oh my god Bella! Where the hell are you? Your grandfather's mad. You left without a note of some sort and now everyone thinks that you've been kidnapped!"_ she was screaming in the phone, for a small person Alice can be pretty loud.

"I'm fine Alice. It's okay, I just need to be normal for now, I'll come back. I promise. Please tell grandfather and grandmother that I can take care of myself and I love them. Oh, and tell Rosalie to take care of my car while I'm gone." I tried to sound calm, but the guilt in leaving my family behind was too much to bear.

"_but Bella, what normal life are you talking about? your normal already! Well, except for the fact that your very successful for your age and is home schooled." I guess Alice should find out now.._

"Alice, never really was normal, I'm an assassin you see, please don't tell anyone about this or they'll kill you. I'm sorry I've lied to you, I have to go now. Wish me luck, I'll call you every once in a while. Okay, bye"

"bye Bella" were the last words I heard before my battery went dead. I could feel the anger, betrayed feeling in Alice's voice. I should have explained it to them long ago, not here on the phone….

We arrived at the front of Charlie's house. I gave the driver my card and he swiped it. I stepped out of the cab and the driver helped me with my luggage and sped off. I haven't seen this house in a long time… grandfather lets me see Charlie, but not more than 3 times a year. In summer I stay in forks for a week, doing nothing at all.

The house was still nice, last time I've been here was 6 months ago. We practically had no neighbors, just Mr. Alibali, who was a very grumpy old lad. As I stared at the house, the front door suddenly opened. Revealing a very shocked Charlie.

"Bella? Is that you?" he said as he approached me.

"yeah, dad it's me." He pulled me to an embrace and gave out a sigh.

"Bella, you took me by surprise, how did you get here? Does your grandfather know you're here?"

"dad, can I just stay here for a couple of months?" I hope he wouldn't ask more questions…

"of course, I'd be very glad." He grabbed my luggage and led me into the house. It still looked the same, the furniture were where they were the last time I was here.

"I'll put this in your room now" he carried my luggage and I could see that he was aging, knowing be the fact that he couldn't lift my heavy luggage…….

I knew it, this would be a long day……

A/N: did you like it! Sorry if I had mistakes, please rate and review and make me happy.. next chapter will be up in a few day, or if you review, it'll be up in a couple of hours. So please don't keep yourself waiting. Okay here's a little sneak peak…….

"_hi I'm Edward Cullen, you must be new here." I was shocked by how this emerald eyed man approached me. I walked away only to find out that he was still following me… this man was too desperate. _

A/N: review now!!

XOXO

_Boo_


	4. Chapter 3: A long day

A/N: Hello

A/N: Hello! Thank you so much for the reviews… enjoy!

_Previously: _

"_Bella, you took me by surprise, how did you get here? Does your grandfather know you're here?"_

"_Dad, can I just stay here for a couple of months?" I hope he wouldn't ask more questions…_

"_Of course, I'd be very glad." He grabbed my luggage and led me into the house. It still looked the same, the furniture were where they were the last time I was here._

"_I'll put this in your room now" he carried my luggage and I could see that he was aging, knowing be the fact that he couldn't lift my heavy luggage……._

_I knew it, this would be a long day……_

Chapter 3:

BPOV

So, in the end I was the one who got my luggage up. Charlie wasn't really that old. He was in his early forties. He was chief police officer in forks, which is funny because his late wife and teenage daughter were both professional assassins. It was still summer, there were 5 more days until school starts, just the right amount of time to get me settled in.

When I went inside my room, I felt relaxed and calm. The room had a certain atmosphere that was even better than my own in Chicago. I never used this room when I was here, Grandfather would always book me in the one and only hotel here in forks when I visited. I sat on my bed and let my surroundings disappear as I my eyes fell into darkness…..

"Bella, Bella" someone was waking me up… then I realized it was Charlie. I woke up and sat up straight.

"Bella, I have to leave now, the station wants me to be there until tomorrow." Charlie said as he walked to the door.

"There's food in the refrigerator if you want to eat dinner… I'll be going now, bye" he left and a few moments later I could hear footsteps downstairs and a loud bang at the door. I looked at my wrist watch and noticed it was only 4 o'clock, too early for dinner… just as I was going to my closet to start unpacking….

_  
Now if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this  
Will you touch her like that?  
Now if she moves like this  
Will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it (x4) _

It was my phone. I grabbed it and looked at the address. It was grandfather… I was hesitant to answer it, I never liked it when he was angry. Who would?

"Hello" I said questionably, the truth is the only person I was ever afraid of failing was my grandfather. He didn't hit me or say foul words to me, but he was a man of few words and what he says is law.

"Isabella, come home this instant. Your grandmother is very upset with you, and you've missed your training. I'll send someone to fly back with you to Chicago." His voice was tired, so he didn't sound angry. I felt guilty, my grandmother was depressed and all she thought about was me. She has been a mother figure to me all my life, and never once did I want to leave her, feeling depressed and betrayed. But I had to find out what the world has to offer, what I had been missing…..

"I'm sorry grandfather, but please give me some time. I'll continue my training here, and I'll be back soon… and" he cut me off "Isabella, you have so much work to do, it's you our clients want!" his voice was demanding this time. Making me feel guiltier...

"But grandfather, it's now or never, just some time and everything will be back to normal" I was tuning down my voice, trying not to sound desperate. He gave out a large sigh.

"Okay, but I'll send William and Rodriguez there, and you have to train regularly." Oh great. Just what I needed, the annoying cricket.

"Fine, please tell grandmother I love her, and take care grandfather, goodbye" I snapped my phone shut. And absorbed everything we talked about on the phone. That jackass, CRICKET was coming and so was William. I have nothing against them outside our organization, but when we start training, let's just say devils really do exist………….. Rodriguez basically looks weird. He's big and blond, fat like a sumo wrestler, lazy as potato, but if you see him fight, it's like a tornado has passed. And William, he's young and muscular, but he may seem tough, but wait till you see his garden. Just like what my grandfather says 'looks can be deceiving'……

Rodriguez's daughter, Rosalie was one of my best friends. We lived minutes apart and would always have sleepovers at my house with my other best friend Alice. Unlike Alice, Rosalie knew what my real job was and understands what I feel. I hope Alice would forgive me…….. Cricket, is what I call him, but of course I wouldn't call him that in front of his face or I'll not be standing here at Charlie's house. He has been with my grandfather long before I was born, when my mother was still in training. He taught me martial arts and was my mentor….. he was a very important part of my life…. But he's still a cricket.

William was a kind man, caring and responsible. He wasn't as old as Charlie, he was only 25 when he joined grandfather's organization when I was 5 years old. He never had children nor a wife. He was a fatherly figure to me, he taught me archery and gun shooting, which of course I have mastered already.

I cleared all my thoughts, thinking about the present and not the past. Grandfather will definitely call me later. I let out a heavy sigh and walked towards my closet, continuing my business before my phone call earlier. I opened the wardrobe and put my clothes in it. After that, I looked at my clothes and saw that they were all expensive looking, and too formal o wear to school. so I have no choice but to go to the mall, hell on earth…..

I grabbed my purse and went downstairs and opened the refrigerator. There was my dinner, a plate of frozen chicken and pees… on second thought, I'll go eat dinner at the mall.

I took out the extra house key Charlie gave me earlier and locked the door. I was taking a cab, since I have no car here in forks. After my first ever cab ride, oh, yeah, that was my first time ever to ride a cab, I was finally at the mall, I looked at my wrist watch, it was 5. I paid the man a hundred and told him to keep the change, I got out of the cab only to find the man staring at the bill. Oops maybe a hundred dollars was too much….. I walked to the mall and got through security. I passed by a mirror, and saw my reflection, I was wearing a dress shirt, and my hair had ringlets. I went through all the interesting shops that afternoon, and found many things that would be suitable for school. then my stomach suddenly grumbled, and I decided it was time for my dinner.

I decided to eat in an Italian restaurant, just because it had less people and it would be really embarrassing to carry a at least dozen shopping bags in a crowd filled fast food chain..

"what would you like to order miss?" a waiter approached my table and gave me a menu. I picked the first thing I saw in the menu and ordered that.

"one mushroom ravioli, and a coke" I said in a calm voice, he walked away and a few minutes came back with my food, I started to eat.. Then a bronze haired boy walked toward my table and said the words I never thought I would hear in my first day here in forks..

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen, you must be new here." I was shocked by how this emerald eyed man approached me. I stood up and left a fifty dollar bill and walked away only to find out that he was still following me… this man was too desperate. He kept following me where ever I went, to the escalator, to the jeweler's and other shops, he even offered to take my bags and carry it. I was so pissed off, that I wanted to shoot him. Just when I thought I could do that, I looked back, and he was gone. Great. Was that a prank or something?

I went to a car dealer at the mall, and decided to buy an Aston martin (A/N: PICTURE IN PROFILE!!). the man was surprised that a teenager could be able to afford a car, and not just any other car, but an Aston martin… I paid in check and filled in the papers…..

Then I walked out of the shop, noticing that a group of men, muscled and mysterious started to gather around me.

What the hell??

A/N: hope you like it! review and I'll update soon. Bella's ring tone is Shake it! by Metro Station

more Edward in the next chapter! Rate and Review please.

XOXO,

_Boo_


	5. Author's note 1

Hey guys

Hey guys!

I've changed some things in chapter 4. please rate and review. I'll update soon.

XOXO

_Boo_


	6. Chapter 4: Another long day

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

A/N: Hey people!! Here's chapter 4. I've written this on Edward's point of view of chapter 3. Though he only had a brief encounter with Bella, this chapter will explain what was really going on in his head. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

EPOV

"Edward, will you please get ready! We've only got 6 hours till the mall closes!"

Why me? Why does it have to be me? I'm pretty sure I'll be ditching her once we get to the mall…………..

"Edward Cullen, hurry up already!" my stepmother, Esme, said while she was running around the house.

"Esme, why do I have to come? Alice wouldn't like it if you shop without her." Why does she have to drag me with her to the mall. Don't get me wrong, I love Esme dearly, but I'd rather spend the rest of my day in a bar than carry all the things she bought.

"We won't be long, Alice said she'll be here by tomorrow morning and I want to redecorate her room for her. I'm so excited, I can't wait!" esme said cheerfully, I could see that she really misses Alice.

Alice is my stepsister, but she lives with her father in Chicago. She comes here every once in a while. She called esme a few hours ago, saying she'll come here and finish high school, but before, esme asked her to stay with us but she declined. Why the sudden change? Wish I knew.

I rushed downstairs, only to see a nervous esme, telling Lillian, our maid, to clean Alice's room. Esme looked at me with relief and I nodded. We went out of our mansion and got in our waiting Mercedes-Benz CLS. As soon as esme and I were settled in, she told the driver to drive, and started telling me stuff about what she wants Alice's room to look like. After what seemed like an hour, we went inside the mall, and esme grinned widely, or should I say wickedly. Esme dragged me to a store filled with pillows and started handing them to me. We paid in the cashier and just when I thought esme wasn't looking I ran out of the store.

Finally, after a long walk, a few cell phone numbers from some girls I passed by. I saw an Italian restaurant and decided to eat there.

I went inside, the place was pretty empty, only a few tables were occupied. As I sat down and looked around, I saw the most beautiful pair of legs I have ever seen. I looked up, across my table to see who owned the goddess like legs. I stared at disbelief, the woman had curves everywhere, her wavy brown, and her small frame. I stood up of my chair, and walked towards the table where the woman was seated. If I see her face, will I be able to breath?

I stopped at my tracks, a few feet away from her. Her food just came, and I knew this was a good time to introduce myself. I walked up to her, and saw the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Brown eyes, that were unique in some way that made my eyes long for it to stare into my own. She had full lips and her nose was as perfect as her lips were. She didn't wear revealing clothes but a more sophisticated look, which sets her apart from the sluts here. I've never seen her face before so I assumed she was new. I stared at her for a good 5 minutes. Then I decided to introduce myself.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen, you must be new here." I gave her a smile, but she stood up and left a fifty dollar bill on the table. I was shocked by her actions. Normally when I introduce myself, girls just come at me like it was the last day on earth.

But not this one, she's different which leaves me wanting her more. I followed her out of the restaurant, at that point I felt a stalkerish side of me come out. I was too desperate. Why was I like this? At first I thought the only feeling I had for her was pure lust. But when I look at her I grow fond of her. She didn't even tell me her name, which makes us still strangers.

I followed her around, asking if I could carry her bags for her. I bet she wanted to shoot me with a gun, stab me with a fork or slap me with a fish, but she could do whatever she wanted to me…………. I've fallen for a stranger.

Just when we stopped in our tracks. She was going to look back, but then esme called me and I had to rush to her. I left the sweet brown eyed stranger alone in the mall. From a far I could see her sigh in relief.

This day really is a long day.

* * *

A/N: I know, Edward is such a stalker, but he felt like he had an instant connection with the brown eyed stranger….. okay hope you enjoyed that. Come on people rate and review. I know you guys could, so rate and review and chapter 5 will be up as soon as you do.

XOXO,

_Boo_


	7. Chapter 5: Good lord

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

A/N: hey guys! Yay! I love this chapter, hope you like it too.

_Previously _

_I went to a car dealer at the mall, and decided to buy an Aston martin. the man was surprised that a teenager could be able to afford a car, and not just any other car, but an Aston martin… I paid in check and filled in the papers….._

_Then I walked out of the shop, noticing that a group of men, muscled and mysterious started to gather around me._

_What the hell??_

Chapter 5

BPOV

"Isabella swan?" a man from the group said in a calm voice. I knew who they were and what they wanted. They should have come to finish me off, years back when I shot Mr. Mallory……….

"I'm currently on vacation, so if you could just…" he put his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. I was ready to fight them then and there, but with so many people watching, I couldn't risk my being-a-normal-teen-plan. I glared at the man and the others as well. I tensed up not knowing what to do. fight or just scream and cry for help like any normal teenager does.

"Please be calm miss swan, we just like to have a word with you outside." I knew they're up for a fight. One of the disadvantages of being an assassin, having stupid muscled bastards trailing your ass everyday.

"Very well, 8' o clock, abandoned building, 2 blocks from here." I could hear the string in my voice. They nodded and scattered. "Ugly bastards" I swore under my breath. I went out of the mall, looking around. I couldn't risk anyone to follow me, specially that… Edwin? Ernie? Ernest? (A/N: intended!).

That guy seemed to be popular around here, girls and old women were obviously checking him out earlier at the mall. I took a mental note to run away from him as soon as I see him anywhere. That guy can be trouble.

I took a cab and went straight home to drop off my bags. I told the taxi driver to take me to the abandoned building. I stepped out of the cab and paid the driver. I took in the sight before me. The building looked really dirty, the walls that used to be white are now covered in moss and veins have grown and covered the building. The building gave me the chills.

I went inside the abandoned building only to find out it was a ruined hospital, many beds were lying around and the sheets were not removed. I walked down the stairs and to the dark basement. Just what I suspected, around 12 muscled men, probably 250 pounds each, pounding their fist together like they were ready to punch a bag. I smirked.

This should be fun.

"You shouldn't have killed Mr. Mallory 3 years ago.. Or you wouldn't be in this situation." Said the man in the middle of the line. I assume his the leader of the group. He smirked and One by one they started to run to me. I stood there waiting for them to attack. The man in the middle of the line went first, I kicked him and shoved him on the wall. One after the other, I punched each and everyone effortlessly, leaving blood on the floor, they followed and soon the basement was filled with bone cracking sounds and girly screams. After a few minutes, I was the last one standing. It was a tough fight but would be great training. The men were crying and some were begging for their lives. I grabbed their so called leader of the group and pulled him up by his hair.

"Who sent you!!" I said as loud as I can. My voice echoed in the basement causing all the men to run off, leaving their 'leader' behind.

"I can't say!" he screamed at me trying to get out of my grip. I got a Swiss knife and aimed it at his throat.(A/N: HA! A Swiss knife!) damn! wish I brought my gun.

"Tell me or you'll never say a word in your life ever again!" I screamed at his ear. I could feel his tension and for a gowned man he could be such a sissy. He began weeping, it only made matters worst.

"Tell me!" aiming the knife closer to him. He struggled some more and my grip tightened.

"okay! Okay! I'll tell!... Billy! Billy Black!" Billy black, Jacob's father? What? Why? How?

Billy black, was my father's best friend. Well, I've only met him once in my life but I never thought he was in this business……I need to get to the bottom of this.

I let the man go and he ran to the stairs. I walked out of the abandoned building and to a cab. As soon as I was home, I went to my room and opened my Gucci trolley. A secret compartment was hidden there. I opened it and found my guns. I stored one at every corner of my room just in case someone broke in. of course with years of experience, safety and being careful wasn't an option……..

After the long day. I changed into my pajamas and went downstairs to turn off the lights. As I started to run towards my room, I felt my body weaken, my head was spinning, my breathing suddenly became hard. This wasn't the only time it happened to me.

"I must be tired" I Locked my bedroom door and turned off the lights. I laid my back on my bed and slowly drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

DING DONG DING DONG

"What the…" I woke up, hearing the endless sound of the doorbell. I looked at my digital clock on the table.

"6 o'clock!, who the…… never mind" I stood up from my bed, cursing as I try to find my slippers. I obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I dragged myself downstairs, wearing a robe over my pajamas and my hair tied into a bun. As I opened the door a set of amazing emerald eyes met mine, I was dazzled for a second, not knowing what to do. I just stared, I felt my knees weaken and my heart beat accelerated. A hint of familiarity hit me when he spoke.

"Are you……. Isabella Swan?" Oh. My. God. It's him, the guy at the mall. The stalker, what's he doing here. And did he just…… dazzle me? God, what's happening?

I could see his eyes looking at me, from my toes to my eyes. He smiled crookedly and my heart skipped a beat. He stared at my eyes for a few second before I broke the silence.

"Yes. And who might you be?" I asked. I really didn't know his name. and what was he doing here, standing at my or should I say, Charlie's doorway, at 6 o'clock in the morning.

"Um.. You see.. Do you Know someone named Alice Brandon?" Alice, Alice, oh my. Did something happen to her. Is she really mad at me. I know I shouldn't be jumping into conclusions. "yes. Why did something happen to her. god if anything happened to her, I'll jump of a cliff! Please tell me she's okay!" man, what if something really happened to her……

"No, nothing happened to her. actually she's here." What, Alice is here. why? what? where?! My mouth dropped open, I stared at him in a confusion.

"And by the way, I'm Edward Cullen, Alice's stepbrother." Oh so his name was Edward not Edmund. And oh my god, I didn't know Alice had a stalker for a brother. And to top it all off Alice is here!

Good Lord.


	8. Author's note 2

A/N: okay, just so you know. The next chapter will be up in a few days. Please rate and review. If you're confused about anything in the story just put it in your review and I'll answer it in the next chapter. suggestions are welcomed!

XOXO,

_ Boo_


	9. Chapter 6: Alice, Edward & that Pervert

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to you people who've reviewed so many times.. you know who you are. :D

Anyways, it was exam week, and so I wasn't able to update. Sorry about that. Okay, so some of you may be confused of what's going on, so just a recap on where the story is, from chapter 3-5.

In chapter 3 Bella met Edward but didn't introduce herself. She thought Edward was a stocker and so shrugged him off. So the rest of chapter 3 is about how Edward followed Bella around the mall and Bella meeting some 'friends'.. then in chapter 4 is Edwards POV of chapter 3. Chapter 5 is about how Bella took care of her 'friends' and Bella meeting Edward the second time. Oh, and Edward is Alice's step-brother. Oh and this recap is dedicated to _reaper-girl01_.

For _silenceofthemoon_- okay, I'll try to post all my chapters in Bella's point of view, hopefully. But if you guys want a switch on a chapter, please tell me through review

Phew. That was the longest A/N ever. And so without further a due, chapter 6.

* * *

_Previously _

"_Um.. You see.. Do you Know someone named Alice Brandon?" Alice, Alice, oh my. Did something happen to her. Is she really mad at me. I know I shouldn't be jumping into conclusions. "yes. Why did something happen to her. god if anything happened to her, I'll jump of a cliff! Please tell me she's okay!" man, what if something really happened to her……_

"_No, nothing happened to her. actually she's here." What, Alice is here. why? what? where?! My mouth dropped open, I stared at him in a confusion._

"_And by the way, I'm Edward Cullen, Alice's stepbrother." Oh so his name was Edward not Edmund. And oh my god, I didn't know Alice_ _had a stalker for a brother. And to top it all off Alice is here!_

_Good Lord._

Chapter 6

BPOV

I'm screwed. Doomed, I have no idea what to do at this point. Why?

One. Alice is coming and I have a lot of explaining to do.

Two, A guy, who is standing at Charlie's doorway, who is my so called 'stalker' at the mall and not to mention my best friend's step brother, is looking at me like I'm a piece of meat.

and Three, I think I just saw someone inside that silver Volvo at our driveway…….No wait, there is someone there. In fact the figure's coming out right now. Oh my, please don't let that be..

"Bella!!" there she is. Running towards me. She looked the same, elegant yet fun, energetic but in control, I know she'll ask me a lot of questions and right now, the only thing I'm thinking about is what the hell am I going to say?!

"Alice? What are you doing here, and" she hugged me before I can say another word.

"Bella, I'm so glad to see you. I'm sorry if I sounded mad on the phone but I promise I'll support you." She hugged me tighter and I could feel her nails digging in the flesh of my shoulder.

"okay, okay Alice I'm sorry too. But if you could just remove your…" I felt her fingers relax on my shoulder and slip to her side.

"Sorry about that. I just" she stopped for a brief moment with an unreadable expression, then she smiled and I stepped back. You never know what she'll do to you with that expression plastered on her face.

"oh my god, I have good news.. no great news! I'm moving here! I'll be studying with you Bella! I'm so excited!" I just stared at her in disbelief. She was jumping up and down and there I was. Standing, trying to absorb everything my little pixie friend told me.

She was moving here. I never thought this would happen. I didn't even know what school I was going to. For god's sake, I just got here! I haven't told Charlie I'll be studying here in forks and grandfather is probably furious. Having this kind of life was more stressful than I thought.

A loud cough broke our silence and I looked at my right to see Edward Cullen looking at us. Alice shot a glare at him and stood up straight.

"So, Bella, this is my brother Edward.." Alice said. Like I don't know. He introduced himself twice.

"Umm, Alice I know." I said and Edwardo here winked at me (A/N: LOL, Edwardo!). What was that about? I shot him a glare and he giggled a little. Then, there was awkward silence…

"So, want to come in? I know you have a lot of questions Alice." I broke the silence. Damn that was frustrating.

"Okay, Edward just go home. I'll go home later." She told Edward and he fled. But not before taking my hand and kissing it. Okay.. ewww..

"Goodbye, Isabella." he said, looking at me said smiling crookedly. And he drove off.

"sorry about that, he's just too full of himself sometimes." Alice said. We walked into the house and went upstairs to my room.

I ushered Alice in and we sat on the bed.

"Bella, is it really true? Are you an assassin?" Okay, now this is serious. Alice is looking at me like I'm a criminal, well that's true, but I feel so guilty for not telling her and I don't want our friendship to be ruined..

"Yes, Alice it's true, and I'm so sorry for not telling you. And I feel so guilty, I left my grandparents, I know they're disappointed. "

She hugged me and I felt my face become hotter. Tears started to slide down my face and Alice pulled back to look at me.

"Bella, it's okay. Everything's fine now. I forgive you. And look.." she searched through her bag and a letter appeared in front of me.

"this is from your Grandparents. They gave it to me before I left Chicago. They don't seem mad anymore, so don't worry." She handed my the letter. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand. I opened the letter and started to read.

_My dearest Isabella,_

_I know you've made your decision. I wouldn't stop you from doing things your way for once, and now I hope your happy. I won't send William or Rodriguez there anymore. I trust you and I hope you know that. Call as soon as you can. And please be careful. I love you very much and so does your Grandmother. _

_Love, Grandfather._

I closed the letter and looked at the place where Alice was seated… she's gone. What the?!

I looked around my room, and finally I looked at my wardrobe and there she is, digging through my clothes. I can't believe this.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked her she turned her head back so she could look at me.

"Bella, what's this? I thought I could trust you with shopping." she said with a disgusted look on her face. She was holding a pair of plain, faded blue jeans that I bought at the mall yesterday. It had holes and was obviously bigger than my ordinary size. She threw it across the room and searched through the closet again.

"Alice, I just bought those. I know they're not that nice, they're plain but it'll make me seem a bit more normal." I told her as I stood and walked over the clothes she threw, and trying to catch those she's currently throwing.

"Oh come on Bella, you'll stand out with whatever you wear, that's for sure. And besides, people these days don't wear that, you watch too much 80's movies." Here she goes again. Well, I never really like the clothes I bought, I just thought they looked normal. I bought those shirts with peace signs on them and a few long skirts that were recommended by an old lady in the department store.

* * *

After a few hours, Alice stopped commenting and throwing all the things I bought. We decided to eat out. I changed into a top, which I didn't buy from the mall yesterday and a denim skirt and a pair of converse.

I went downstairs and waited for Alice to get ready.

"Alice, hurry up!" I shouted.

DING DONG.

I walked to the door and opened it. It was the car dealer from yesterday.

"Miss Swan?" he said in a nervous voice, I nodded and he handed me a clipboard so I could sign. I gave it back to him but he stared at something for a minute. I followed were he was gazing at. It was my chest. What a pervert!

I coughed and he looked at my face slightly embarrassed.

"Miss Swan, enjoy your car. We've already covered everything." He gave me the car keys and took off.

"Well, that was fast. Oh well" I went to my new car and turned it on. Alice came a few minutes later..

"Nice ride Bella. Now let's go I'm hungry."

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed that! more to come if you review. haha. sorry for the mistakes and such. I'm off now. don't forget to rate and review. Questions and Comments are welcomed, LOL!


	10. Chapter 7: Michael Newton

Disclaimer: obviously, twilight isn't mine. Stephenie Meyer owns all recognizable characters.

A/N: Sorry guys! I really am. I haven't updated in about a month. Lots of things came up, so I apologize. Anyways, thanks to all of you who've reviewed, and added my story to their fave list. Thanks Peeps.

_Previously_

"_Miss Swan?" he said in a nervous voice, I nodded and he handed me a clipboard so I could sign. I gave it back to him but he stared at something for a minute. I followed were he was gazing at. It was my chest. What a pervert!_

_I coughed and he looked at my face slightly embarrassed._

"_Miss Swan, enjoy your car. We've already covered everything." He gave me the car keys and took off._

"_Well, that was fast. Oh well" I went to my new car and turned it on. Alice came a few minutes later.._

"_Nice ride Bella. Now let's go I'm hungry."_

BPOV

Humph. I can't believe I let Alice take me to the mall! We were just going for a bite to eat, but for Alice everything seemed to fall into place when she saw that their was a clearance sale at the mall today.

"Come on Bella, School's about to start, we need new clothes! I brought so little clothing that I don't even think it'll last for a week." Alice said excitedly as she dragged me into Celine.

"Alice! Don't be absurd! I'm sure you've brought at least 7 trunks of clothing! Excluding the shoes. And wait did you just say school?" Shit. I forgot all about that. Note to self: tell Charlie to enroll you to school.

"Bella, don't worry about school. I've already enrolled you in forks High. Your grandfather helped me with it so you're all set. All you need to worry about is what you're going to wear for school. I'm definitely not letting anyone see me with you in that disaster wardrobe you've bought!" oh well, Alice will be Alice.

We shopped for hours. Alice practically bought clothes that would last her for a month.

From Gucci to Victoria's Secret, we went to every store just to buy what she needs, but according to her everything was for me.

"Phew! I'm bushed. Maybe that's enough shopping for today." Finally! The magic words!

"Thank God Alice! Finally! God has given me mercy!" okay, so I was exaggerating but I really am thankful. Besides my feet are killing me. I'm wearing the deadliest weapons known to womanhood, death traps, but Alice calls them heels.

"Don't be such a drama queen Bella! You still have little clothing with you and if you don't mind we'll be shopping next week." Alice said with a smile.

"Oh, I mind Alice, I mind." I said with a tired voice. She punched me on the arm only to break a nail.

"Ouch! Great, I just had my nails done!" she said as she sucked on her nail.

"Sorry Alice." I said in a sincere voice.

"Hey, Bella, maybe you should head back home now. I'll just text Edward to send our chauffer here." Alice said as we stood from the bench we sat on beside the entrance.

"Sure, Charlie's probably home by now." I hugged her and walked to my car, carrying at least 25 shopping bags by myself. I set the bas in my car's trunk and took off.

It was a short drive, but I was taking my time. I wanted to think. Think about what happened before I came here to forks two days ago. Then it hit me.

I will always be an Assassin.

I remember those days when I was tortured. It was traumatizing, but everyone says it's just part of training me. I became heartless, 2 masked. One is someone deadly and another is happy and innocent which I only let Alice, grandmother and Rosalie see.

All those missions I've been through, I sacrificed something. I lost my virginity for a mission a few years back. That's why I'm on the pill. I was fifteen that time, but I looked matured and could probably be mistaken as an eighteen year old.

It was at those times that I say to myself, why me?

I arrived at Charlie's house and darted to the stairs. I locked my door and dumped my shopping bags inside my closet.

Then I heard my phone ring. I quickly grabbed it and looked at the address.

Grandfather.

"Hello" I answered as quickly as possible.

"_Isabella. How, are you?" _ He said in a voice that I've heard so many times before.

"I'm fine grandfather, did you need anything?" I sighed, of course he did. He may want me for a mission or something. Why bother? I'll just refuse him.

"_Ah. You really are a smart one my child. Yes I did need something. It's a mission-"_

"Sorry Grandfather, I refuse." I cut him off before he can continue.

"_But Isabella, this is important! I demand you to take this mission! It's an order!"_ he said, definitely shouting.

I was a bit taken a back. He's never raised his voice at me before, this must be something serious.

"What's the matter? Fine hit me with it, but I expect full payment." Sigh. Fine. So much for a shot of being normal.

"_I need you to clean up William's mess."_ William's mess? What's that about?

"Okay. What do you mean?" I asked.

"_He died along side with Rodriguez last night. Rosalie, who I guess is a friend of yours saw everything and is in a traumatized state now."_ Oh no, Rosalie.

"Is she alright?"

"_Yes she is, that is why I'll be sending her there, not to be living with you but with Alice."_ Oh good, heavens.

"So what's my part in this picture?"

"_William that night had taken all the organization's assassin's bio data and brought it to the vault for safe keeping. It was stolen from him. He was shot with Rodriguez while Rosalie was parking your car in our garage, she witnessed it. I'm guessing that another organization did this to us. You need to get our files back before it gets to the FBI. Get close to the leader's son and get to the 'claw'." _

"Alright, send me the files, bye." I shut my phone and made my way to the bathroom. I took a long warm shower and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next day, I woke up with a headache.

I opened my laptop and found some files sent to me by my grandfather. I opened it and stared at the picture.

It was a boy around eighteen, blond hair, blue eyes and a baby face. He looks quite ordinary. Then I looked at his bio.

_Name: Michael Newton_

_Location: Forks, Washington, USA_

_Occupation: student; Forks High School._

Easy.

**A/N: sorry if that was short. I'll try to update soon. sorry for the grammar/ spelling mistakes. rate and review.  
**


	11. Chapter 8: First Day

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm actually pretty excited about the Michael Newton thing. Ha. No spoilers in this AN. So enjoy chapter 8 peeps.**

_Previously_

_I shut my phone and made my way to the bathroom. I took a long warm shower and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep._

_The next day, I woke up with a headache._

_I opened my laptop and found some files sent to me by my grandfather. I opened it and stared at the picture._

_It was a boy around eighteen, blond hair, blue eyes and a baby face. He looks quite ordinary. Then I looked at his bio._

_Name: Michael Newton_

_Location: Forks, Washington, USA_

_Occupation: student; Forks High School._

_Easy._

BPOV

Today was the first day I start high school. I had mixed emotions about it. Excited, because finally what I've been hoping for was just moments away from happening.

Furious, because once again I'm involved in a mission I unwillingly accepted. The reason? I was threatened by my grandfather, saying the fraternity's future lies on my hands.

And finally, Pissed, because a certain creep enraged by his teenage hormones keeps sending me flowers every single day since we've met.

It's obvious that it's all pure lust, Alice just doesn't realize that. She's been pushing me into dating her step-brother, Edward Cullen. He's one sick ass I tell you.

The past week has been marvelous, yet I haven't done certain things that I really had to do. I think I've gained 2 kilos because I've cut my training time in half.

Alice, who is surely getting used to fork's environment, drags me to the mall everyday. We shop for hours and I'm pretty sure every one who works in the mall knows her by now.

Rosalie, who arrived 2 days ago, lived with Alice. She enjoyed shopping in forks like Alice did, I'm sure she's trying her best to be back to normal. But something about her changed, her traumatized state was too much to bear when she first came here. She smiled when she seemed happy but her eyes were all terror. I'm just glad I could protect her from now until things get back to normal.

There was something grandfather wasn't telling me. He knows I'll figure it out on my own, the reason why Rosalie was sent here. She was threatened.

Her life is in danger because of what happened, because she was a witness. Though Rodriguez, her father, was an assassin, she never knew.

Her mother who she thought died from a plane crash during a business trip from France was actually shot by another organization in her hotel room, after she was raped.

It was sad really. It happened ten years ago, when Rosalie was eight. Her mother looked so much like her. Wavy blond hair, blue eyes and tall figure, a beauty that's hard to find. I used to look at her picture in my mom's desk. They were good friends, and so began mine and Rosalie's friendship.

In exactly Two minutes and twenty seven seconds the bell will ring and will mark the start of the first day of school.

I waited at the parking lot, leaning against my Aston martin, arriving 10 minutes ago; wearing an outfit Alice had picked out last night. It was a red tank top and high waist skirt ensemble. It was actually all part of my plan in getting into 'claw', my target, Michael Newton. Though she picked the outfit out I haven't told her or Rosalie my mission.

I researched everything about him. He's smart, with the help of money. A jock and an Edward Cullen wannabe, He lets his bodyguards come to school just to show everyone he's rich. He arrives at a black stretched limo, with a plate 'MNEWTON IS HOT' at the hood. He tends to be a womanizer using money to bribe all the girls by giving them a Gucci bag.

Though I know everything about him, some things are not what they seem; I've been given a time limit however. Two months, to get to claw and everything will be over.

"Bella" a chirpy voice called. Alice and Rosalie arrived in a Red BMW M3.

"Hey!" I called as they turned the engine off.

They waved and came rushing to me. At the corner of my eye I saw a black stretched limo heading towards the school.

"He's here." I whispered to myself.

"What? Who?" Alice and Rosalie looked around.

"Nothing." I said.

We started to walk inside the school. We got our schedules ahead of time, so we just went straight to our first class.

Unfortunately I had no classes with Alice or Rosalie because they were a year older than me. I had 3 classes with Michael Newton which were English, Gym and Biology, just like I said, Easy.

Rosalie and Alice went to their first classes and we agreed on meeting at the cafeteria for lunch.

Just as I was heading to class, I heard two guys talking to each other. The one was really huge. I mean HUGE. He had really big muscles just like the bodyguards I used to have; he had curly brown hair and a smile on his face, he practically looked like a big teddy bear. The other one was tall and had muscles but not as big as the other; he was blond and really pale, he had a certain expression on his face like Why-am-I-here-look.

"Hey, I hear there's three new chicks this year!" the Bigger guy said while rubbing his palms together like he had an evil plan or something.

"Dude, I saw two of them and there way out of our league. But I'm in for the shorter one, so back off!" the blond one said facing the Bigger guy with a serious expression.

The big one raised his hands in surrender. "Don't worry dude, I have a thing for blondes."

"Ah." He said in a knowing voice. They walked towards the direction where Alice and Rosalie walked to. Probably seniors.

I entered the classroom only to be welcomed by ogling boys who I guess are totally sexually frustrated.

"Hey babe" one said as I walked pass by a group of guys who were talking a minute ago.

"Hey yourself." I said with a smirk. I sat down at my table and got ready for my first class which is English.

The bell rang and in came Michael Newton wearing his varsity uniform. He sat beside me and he smiled, I decided it was the right time to introduce myself so I winked. The teacher came in and introduced himself. He started the lesson and I had no intention in listening for I took it up before.

"So, are you new?" he said in what I think is a seductive voice, his eyes traveling from my legs to my hair. He licked his lips and I just tried not to vomit.

He ran his hands through his hair, must think he looks good doing that.

"Yeah." I said trying to hold back a giggle

"By the way my name's Michael Newton, Mike for short." He said as he extended his hand.

"Isabella Swan, Bella for short." I took his hand and felt something greasy. It must be from all the gel his putting on his hair.

"So, what's a fine lady like you doing tonight." He said as he put a strand of hair at the back of my ear.

"Oh, I think I should hang out with a fine young man like you." I said. I tried not to giggle and smiled instead. He was too easy, all I had to do was wear a skimpy outfit and he's wrapped around my finger.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked that. So how was the twilight movie? i watched it and It was nice and sort of made me laugh. I tried not to run to the screen and shout real loud every time I see the Cullens, i watched with my school and all they did was scream "More! More!" everytime rob and kirsten kiss. and did you notice jasper only said one line? LOL! okay enough with the blabbering, goodbye folks, Rate and review please.**


	12. Chapter 9: Gym and Cheering

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N: Bonjour! Lol! Thanks again to all of those who've supported this fic so far, I really appreciate it. So enjoy chapter 9 everyone.**

_Previously _

_He ran his hands through his hair, must think he looks good doing that._

"_Yeah." I said trying to hold back a giggle_

"_By the way my name's Michael Newton, Mike for short." He said as he extended his hand._

"_Isabella Swan, Bella for short." I took his hand and felt something greasy. It must be from all the gel his putting on his hair._

"_So, what's a fine lady like you doing tonight?" He said as he put a strand of hair at the back of my ear._

"_Oh, I think I should hang out with a fine young man like you." I said. I tried not to giggle and smiled instead. He was too easy, all I had to do was wear a skimpy outfit and he's wrapped around my finger._

BPOV

"So Bella, where do we meet?" Michael said as he played with a strand of my hair.

Biology was long over and now gym was about to start. Michael, who I refuse calling mike, has been trailing my ass since biology. He kept on smacking my rear and I just tried not to shoot him with my shotgun. We were in a position that only he was enjoying.

I was leaning against the gym wall, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts that, thank god, covered midway of my thigh and a gym shirt a size smaller than my regular. It was again, all part of the plan. I think skimpy outfits bring the _stupid_ out of mike.

"I don't know. how bout' after school? Kay." I replied in a seductive voice. I placed my hand on his chest and he, _purred?_ YUCK!

"Good afternoon Class!" the Gym Teacher shouted as he entered the court. "Places! Girls' right! Boys' left" the Gym teacher said. He looked fat and short and was bald, his head was shiny but his nose was more polished. He had a look that said, 'I-Still-Live-With-My-Mother-Even-Though-I'm-Already-45.' He looked our way and blinked at me. _What the f*ck_. I thought.

"So bellie…" Mike said. Bellie, what?

He started to trace my cheek bones with his index finger and tried to kiss me on the lips. Of course I ducked and pushed him away lightly. He tried doing it again; I leaned in this time but only to be next to his ear.

"Not. Today. Newton." I whispered in his ear slowly and I ran to where the girls were. I looked back to where he was and his mouth was still wide open. Soon after he followed and went to sit with his other friends.

"Since it's the first day, your classmates would like to give you a little something extraordinary." Mr. Smith said rather excitedly. The whole class tilted their heads to the side in question. Mr. Smith shrugged.

"Anyways, Lauren Mallory and the rest of the cheering squad would like to dance for this class today, showing you some techniques and giving you information about the try-outs for new cheerleaders." The class started to whisper to each other, probably excited. _Who would like to join cheer squad who barely covered their butts?_ I thought to myself.

"Hey everyone! I know you all know me!" said a rather disgusting voice. It was, I assume, Lauren Mallory, wearing pink sweats and a shot halter top revealing her bare stomach and too much of your cleavage. _What a slut._ I thought.

"Okay. Now I'm going to show you _my _latest routine!" she shouted so every person in the gym had their eyes on her. I think she's the kind of person who thinks the world revolves around her, and only her.

"Ready! Music!" she shouted impatiently. I rolled my eyes and leaned against my back, right elbow resting on the Gym bleacher above me.

The song toxic by Britney Spears began to play. Lauren started to move her hips to the right then left. She raised her right hand and placed it on her bare stomach CARESSING IT? Then her left hand on her thigh, it going up and down, leaving her in a position you could only see in strip club. What kind of the dance is this? The other cheer dancers were just swaying their hips to the left and right, winking every now and then while Lauren did her Strip dance.

I looked at the coach and he seemed to be enjoying the view from where he was. I then looked at the male population of the class and all their mouths were hanging open, ready for flies to come inside any second, drool on the corner of their mouths.

I can't stand this crap!

The coach was surely enjoying it and no doubt every man in this room too. There were whistling and cheering and there were cat calls coming from the guys and I just sat there staring at the goof balls in front of me. It was quite a show actually.

The music ended and Lauren's last position was of her doing a split her right hand on her neck, face facing the ceiling. She smiled to the class, obviously to the male population, and got up from her position.

"CHEERING TRY OUTS ARE TOMORROW, 4 O' CLOCK!" she shouted, her sickly voice ringing in my ears. She winked and walked away, the cheering squad in tow. She looked back at the bleachers and I could have sworn she was giving me a death glare. What a weirdo.

All I had to say was, Gross. I have no idea what the guys here see in her. She wasn't that ugly, okay, scratch that she looked repulsive.

It was her over flowing self-confidence, unnatural blond hair and fake tattoos on her thigh that made me want to puke. Pretty much all those cheerleaders were the same. They all were followers of Lauren, making them suck.

The day went by fast and before I knew it, classes were over. I headed out to my car, leaning against it as I waited for Rose and Alice.

The wind blew and I can't stop my body from reacting to it. I shivered and felt cold. I should have thought about wearing something warm, since this is forks.

"Are you cold?" a too familiar voice said. I looked up and saw none but the sweet but annoying creature staring intently at me, concern in his green orbs. Yes, he is sweet, though the pestering feeling is more dominant.

"Well, yes actually, I was just waiti-" but before I could finish my sentence a coat was draped over me. He quickly adjusted the coat over my shoulder and I instantly felt warm, his sent lingering on the cloth. It smelled unique really, in a good unfamiliar way.

"Edward, its okay you need your coat more than I do." I said as I removed it from my shoulder and handed it to him; he sighed and placed it back on my shoulder.

"Don't be silly Bella. You need it more than I do." He said with a smile, showing off his pearly whites.

Once again, I was lost in his eyes, though I've ignored him since the day I first moved here, a felt a strange feeling come over me whenever he comes near, much to my dismay, I could not, under any circumstances, afford to have a relationship now, not ever.

Having a relationship with anyone puts them in danger; take Rodriguez for example. He loved his wife dearly and of course Rosalie more than himself.

As much as I didn't want to admit it, but Rosalie's mother died because of Rodriguez and he knows that. I refuse to put anyone I love in danger just for the sake of my own happiness, which would be too selfish of me. A relationship with anyone, most specially Edward, is simply impossible.

(A/N: I know I said I'll try to make the chapters on Bella's point of view, I'll write a portion here of Edward's. I just can't help it, and it will make you understand more about what happened during the time skip.")

EPOV

The past few weeks consists of me sending flowers to Bella and asking my sister to pursue her friend of dating me.

But Bella never seemed to be interested. It was the first time I was rejected, ever. This is simply what I'm not used to. I was used to girls throwing themselves at me but Bella was different. She was an angel sent from the heavens and as corny as it sound I think I've found my soul mate, she just doesn't realize it yet.

_Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella_. Her name repeating, over and over in my head, why must she be so breathtaking? I thought what I was feeling for her was nothing but lust, just like those girls I dated. But it was more of like wanting to protect her and care for her and never let her go, seeing her happy makes me happy.

It hard to admit but I really need someone to talk to, someone who has experience, someone like Esme.

It was Thursday, three days before the start of school. I decided to ask Esme for advice, for I am in a totally confused state.

"Esme, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked Esme who was sitting in the living room reading a book about gardening.

"Sure, come and sit down." she said as she patted the seat next to her gesturing for me to sit. I walked towards her and sat on the coach.

"What do you want to talk about Edward?" she asked.

"Well, you see…umm…it's hard for me to say this but…..ummm." I was hesitating. I can't believe I'm asking this.

"Go one Edward. I'll listen." She encouraged me and I decided to just tell her.

"Well you do know Bella Swan right?" I asked her.

She smiled at me "Of course, she's been here, did you get a chance to meet her?" She asked.

"Yes actually, and I think I've fallen for her." I said as I heard an loud gasp coming from the front door.

"Edward!" she seemed shocked.

"ALICE!" I yelped. She must have thought I was only playing with Bella, getting her to sleep with me but I will prove her wrong.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Comments and suggestions are welcomed.**


	13. Chapter 10: French Acquaintance

**Disclaimer: I do no own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N: hi! Thanks for the reviews! It's almost a hundred! So anyways, enjoy chapter 10.**

APOV **(A/N: Watch out! Shopping in progress! Ha-ha! Takes place 4 days before school starts.) **

_Oh my god! This top is so adorable I just have to have it!_ I grabbed the last one off the rack before a tall blonde tried to reach it. Ha, you are no match for Alice Brandon!

**(A/N: okay…….. total randomness.)**

"Alice!" Bella whined as I drew closer to her with the designer outfits I picked out earlier, she would look great in these.

We were at a mall in forks; the mall was nice and had many shops but I'm missing Chicago already, the variety is so much wider there.

"Bella, just try these on." She sighed heavily and I handed her the clothes I picked out. Why can't she enjoy shopping like Rosalie and I? I mean, she has a killer body and so many credit cards waiting to be swiped.

"Alice!" I turned my head around to see Rosalie walking towards me with a silver pair of stilettos. I have to have that.

"Look Alice, it's on sale. Just $600 a pair!" wow, for something like that, six hundred dollars is so worth it.

"I'm definitely buying that." I grabbed it from Rosalie's hand and she instantly pouted. She must have thought of buying it first.

"I was buying that for Bella. I know she won't wear it but we have to give it a shot." She was right Bella would look better in these than I would.

"Yeah! You're right; Bella is meant to wear these." I placed it in my basket and began to search some more clothes.

Ten minutes later Bella came out of the dressing room in a red tube dress and cheetah printed satin pumps. I squealed and clapped my hands, she looked so good in it just like how I predicted.

"You look great! We are definitely buying that!" Rose said before I could, Yay at least someone agrees with me, I know Bella don't.

"Guys, it's too short, it barely covers my thighs, and these shoes are murderous weapons." Bella whined. Rose and I started to laugh. She could handle guns and can jump from a building but she can't wear high heels, Hilarious!

"Not funny! Can we go already! My feet are killing me." I nodded and took the clothes we bought. We paid for our purchases and decided to go home.

Bella dropped me and Rosalie to my house and I went straight into bed.

I cannot believe this is happening. Bella's an assassin and I never knew. She was so clumsy and so innocent looking, how did she pull it off? I just felt sorry for Rose, she deserves better. I just wish I could help them both.

I tried to close my eyes but then I heard a knock from my door. I groaned and looked at the clock. 10 o'clock. Who would wake me up at this hour?

"Alice? Can I come in?" Oh no! Not again.

"Sure!" the door open and Edward came in wearing the pajamas I bought him a few days ago. It suited him perfectly; of course I picked it, not being cocky or anything.

"Alice, I really like her. Please!" there he goes again. Edward's been bugging me about me making Bella agree to go on a date with him. Though I've tried to ask, Bella won't budge.

"Edward, Bella doesn't want to sleep with you." Of course, form what I've heard; my step-brother here has been sleeping around.

"Alice trust me I really like her." He should take this in his own hands, he's a grown man.

"Look. Bella is the type of girl who draws lines, especially in relationships. If you really like her, as in like her like her, you'll think about what she feels, not what you feel. Consider what she wants for a change. Now go to sleep." I didn't know what came over me, but I sure know that Edward should take Bella seriously.

"Thanks Alice, goodnight." Edward gave me a brotherly hug and turned off the lights. I slumped back to bed and closed my eyes.

BPOV

"So Bella how was your first day?" Edward asked, he's changed since the last time I saw him. More gentle and easy going, sort of.

"I'm fine thanks for asking." I smiled at him and he gave me a lopsided smile. We stared at each other for a minute, though it felt like hours. We were snapped back from reality when someone tapped my shoulder.

"So Bellie..." I turned around to see Michael Newton wearing his football uniform, dirty an all sweaty. Then I heard a snort coming from Edward, he must've caught Bellie.

"Michael." I stated. He shouldn't be interrupting this moment, we agreed on meeting at his house tonight for a 'Date'.

"Right, But I just couldn't wait." He grabbed me by the waist, away from Edward and put his arm over my shoulder. He winked at me and traced his finger down and up my arm. I bet Edward could smell this skunk from where he's standing.

"So Bella, I see you've met Cullen here." He pointed to Edward and smirked at him.

"I'm gonna go, see you around Bella." Edward walked towards his silver Volvo and sped off.

"How's gym? Lauren really got a naughty side to her right? Mind if you show me some of those tonight?" he did not just say that! I think I'm going deaf.

"Again, can't wait." Can't wait to shoot you. You'll be over tonight Newton.

"Hey Mike! Game time!" a football player called from a far.

"Bye Now, duty calls." Michael finally released me from his smelly grip and took in all the fresh air I can get.

As soon as mike was out of sight an expensive Italian sports car rushed into the parking lot stopping inches from my body. A tall, blonde man emerged from the car wearing a black suit and tie, it was James.

**(A/N: Translations will be shown after the French equivalent. Please don't be mad if it's all wrong, got it from dictionary (dot) com. Hey! That rhymes! LOL!)**

"_Merde_" (sh*t) I was full of range right now. Why would he come here? In front of all these people?

"_Bonjour Isabella. Si gentil de vous voir. Je vous ai manqué_." (Hello Isabella. so nice to see you. I've missed you.) He said spreading his arms, expecting me to hug him. He stayed in that position for a few minutes.

"_Oh mon cher ! Comme c'est grossier à moi. Je vois que vous êtes dans les vacances. Je suis désolé pour mon aspect soudain, j'ai juste voulu fournir un message de l'emplacement français." _(Oh my dear! How rude of me. I see you are in vacation. I'm sorry for my sudden appearance; I just wanted to deliver a message from the French site.)

James was a very aggressive man. We've done a lot of assignments together when I was in France, but he's always been jealous of me because I was doing S assignments, meaning having to get close to the enemy before attacking, dying with the target if a must.

I nodded and he retrieved a chip from his suit pocket. I took it from his hands and he quickly retreated to his car.

"_Au revoir princesse."_ (Goodbye Princess.) He waved goodbye and I waved back as well trying to hide the anger in my eyes. I let out a frustrated sigh. Didn't he know were in a school?

"_Que fils - de - a - la chienne est terminée tellement!" _(That son of a b*tch is so over!) I sneered.

"_Bella, Bella, a fait votre grand-mère vous a jamais enseigné qu'il est mauvais de jurer ?"_ (Bella, Bella, didn't your grandmother ever taught you it's bad to swear?)

Suddenly Alice and Rosalie walked up to me, Alice speaking French. She was so much more fluent than me, of course how can she understand those French fashion shows?

"_Désolé. j'ai eu une connaissance plus tôt."_ (Sorry. I had an acquaintance earlier.) I muttered, though they already know my Identity I shouldn't involve them in any of my missions and my past 'acquaintances' for that matter.

"_Très bien. où êtes-vous dirigés ?"_ (Fine. where are you headed?) Alice asked. Maybe I should tell her I have a date tonight, it's half true.

"Guys, can't you see me? I can't speak French remember?" Rosalie had her hand on her hips; oops! I was too caught up.

"Sorry Rosalie. I have a date tonight."

**A/N: Sorry if it was not what you expected. So Bella knows a few languages because of course she's trained to know. Okay so I'm actually running out of ideas so please pick what you want to happen in the next day of school.**

**Bella tries out for cheering.**

**Bella ditches school to do something (specify that something.)**

**Okay, so thanks everyone, sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes.**


	14. Chapter 11: Knock Knock

**Disclaimer: Twilight? I just dreamt the idea a few years ago… Kidding! It's all Stephenie Meyers.**

**A/N: I am so sorry. My flash drive got lost with a complete chapter. I know, you're probably saying, "Why would she put her files in a flash drive instead of saving it in her computer?!" **

**Well, as I said before, in my other stories at the least, that my computer became an ass and didn't want to cooperate, so I thought a back up would sound like a good plan, how wrong I was.**

**So anyways, I know you guys are really upset because I haven't updated but here it is, rewritten. **

**Thanks for the reviews! It's almost a hundred! Ha-ha. I loved all your reviews. **

**To Spunkransom9- Ha, don't worry he'll be out of this story in no time. He isn't such an important character anyway.**

**To Kiren-Dar- Well actually I'm moving to slow. As you can see the story hasn't been progressing much. But I'll plan to make this story longer than what I intended.**

**And like I said, I do not speak French so I'm sorry if the last chapter sucked because of it. Well, back to the story now. **

_Three days later……_

BPOV

Three days ago, I was Isabella Swan, a deadly assassin who lived to please her grandfather. Now, I am a free woman.

After that night three day ago, I felt something I haven't felt in a really long time.

I felt guilt.

I've killed so many men that I've lost count after a hundred. But killing Michael was something I was bothered about. It was a different feeling.

I didn't love him, nor liked him either, but knowing that he was innocent was the reason of my sudden outburst.

I'm sick and tired of having my life be controlled by someone who barely cares for what I want. From now on, I will be Bella Swan, this time not taking orders from anyone…………

"Goodbye, grandfather. Tell Grandma I love her." I shut my phone and held it tight. I walked towards Alice and Rosalie, a few feet where I was previously standing, trying to hold back the tears.

I've quit for good. I want to start my life as what I want it to be. No more guns, intense trainings and all that crap that I've gotten used to after so many years.

Just me, Charlie, Alice, Rosalie, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and maybe………

"Hey Bella! Edward is here!" Alice called as I walked faster. I finally got there and I felt a smile form on my lips.

Edward was standing approximately 4 feet away from me, holding the largest bouquet of freesias, different kinds of colours and sizes that simply looked beautiful.

He smiled and drew closer.

And as he neared me I could see his eyes looking at me so intently. His green orbs sparkling and heart warming, a different kind of stare. So different that it seems that it's only intended for me.

I'm sure it's not love…… I wish.

"Bella" he smiled and handed me the bouquet. It seems to me that it was just like yesterday that I've hated him with every fibber in my body, blood boil at his presence. But now, things are so much different… much more different.

My attitude somewhat softened to him. Unlike before, my mind only envisioned me of slapping off that smirk off his face, but now, everything of him were of happy thoughts.

"Edward, thank you for the flowers. Should we be going?" I looked ahead to see Alice and jasper already settled at the back seat of the Volvo and Rosalie in the front seat of Emmett's jeep. They were all looking at us with goofy grins, especially Alice.

"Hate to break the moment, but Carlisle and mom are waiting for us!" Alice screamed from inside the car. I glared at her and Edward chuckled beside me.

I walked towards the front seat of the Volvo and was about to open the door when Edward beat me to it. I mouthed a thank you and got in the car.

Alice squealed in delight and began shaking my shoulders while she was at it. Jasper just giggled. Edward turned the ignition on and drove towards their house.

We were to meet Esme and Carlisle for dinner. Charlie had decided to go to la push and watch a game with Billy.

Ever since Michael died three days ago, Charlie was suddenly interested with the case, much to my dismay.

"So, Alice, am I sleeping over tonight?" I asked, trying to break the silence that started since we all settled in.

There was no response from Alice, but instead a moan was heard and out of instinct I looked at the back seat to see Alice and jasper making out.

Talk about awkward.

I turned to the road and took a peak at my side to see Edward smirking. Why was he smirking?

Edward must have noticed me looking at him because he started speaking.

"Bella, I didn't see you at Mike Newton's funeral? Where were you?" Edward asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Umm…. I was there. Maybe you didn't see me or something." I replied nervously. I was there but I was hiding. I couldn't have the courage to go near mike's headstone.

Edward just nodded and concentrated in driving. The car grew silent, and I felt myself relax. But after a few minutes the silent whimpers and moan coming from the back seat became more dominant.

"Guys! Get a room!" I screamed. The atmosphere in the car was the most awkward thing I've ever experienced. Me and Edward, uncertain for our feelings with each other, sitting in a car with 2 horny teenagers at the back.

Jasper and Alice had been together since the second day. They are so perfect for each other, but there make out sessions are too intimate, or should I say wild?

Finally after a few minutes of the awkward rid, the Volvo pulled over outside the Cullen's Mansion.

We got out of the car and I glanced at my watch.

Six o'clock.

Before we could even move an inch towards the house, a hyper Esme came rushing to our side giving each of us a hug.

"Hello to you too Esme." I said happily as I hugged her back.

She smiled and reached for my hand. She dragged me to the house and into the kitchen in a matter of seconds.

"Mind helping me Bella?" I nodded and got an extra apron. I started chopping the onions for what Esme was cooking. Apparently we were having Bolognese tonight.

After that, I started to toss the salad.

"So Bella? How are things with you and Edward?" I paused for a second, wondering why she was asking this.

"Nothing is going on Esme. We are just friends." I said coolly.

"Maybe you should consider dating my step-son." Esme said. She seemed determined, like she was on a mission, a match making mission.

I opened my mouth to talk but before I could spill anything, Alice came in the kitchen singing.

She stopped to look what was on the pot. "Hurry up! I'm hungry!" she said. We all rolled our eyes and went back to cooking.

After a few minutes dinner was served. Everyone gathered around the table, minus Carlisle.

"Sorry, Carlisle has an emergency shift tonight." Esme said. We all nodded and started eating. We ate in comfortable silence and soon everyone was engrossed with group conversations, except for me and Edward.

"Can I be excused?" Edward asked. Esme nodded and went back to eating and her conversation with Alice about a broken door in the house.

I thought about going after him for a minute. "Can I be excused too?" no one answered so I got up and followed after Edward.

I caught up with Edward on the second floor near Carlisle's old study.

"Hey! Edward!" I called; he turned around and stared at me. Hungry eyes staring back at me. I felt my knees weaken and next thing I know I was pinned to the wall by Edward.

I got nervous as Edward looked at my face. Gently stroking my cheek with his hand. At that moment I couldn't breathe, I wanted to push him away but something was telling me not to.

"Bella." And with that he took my lips into his in a hungry kiss. He traced my upper lip and I hesitantly parted mine.

We were moving in sync and the kiss was nothing like I've experienced before. There was so much passion that none other than us mattered at that moment.

I wrapped my legs around Edward and I felt Edward move. I opened my eyes, which I just realized was closed to find myself in Carlisle's study, my legs still wrapped around Edward.

"Edward" I said, placing my hand on his chest, trying to push him off me.

"Mmmm." Was his only response. He was placing wet kisses on my neck.

"We… should….stop." I said between pants. That was all it took to settle me on the floor and move back.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Its okay, Edward, I know you meant no harm."

He nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and headed towards the door. He tried to open it but it won't budge.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked.

"Were stuck." Crap.

**A/N: sorry if that was a bit short considering the fact that I haven't updated soon enough. Don't worry if you seem confused. There will be flashbacks about what happened 3 days ago.**

**So anyways thanks for reading. I need some ideas guys. What would you like to happen next?**


	15. Chapter 12: You Monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I just own a copy.**

**A/N: hello! Thanks for the reviews! Almost a hundred! I'm not actually in the mood to write, but since I had the idea stored in my mind, why not.**

**Enough about me and start reading.**

BPOV

Crap. Crap. Crap. And another crap. I sighed in frustration. This, under any circumstances, cannot be happening to me.

Here I am sitting in one of Carlisle's expensive brown leather chairs in his office, trapped with my best friend's brother, all thanks to that damn doorknob.

"This isn't so bad. I'm sure they'll soon find out that we're missing." Edward said. We've been stuck here for more than an hour now, and still no one was coming to help us out.

"Oh really? Because last time I checked no one had the key to this room, except for Carlisle, who's in a shift right now." I sighed in frustration; Edward just sat next to me and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I've got an idea." He began. "Do you have your phone with you?" I shook my head no and he pinched his nose again. We sat there for thirty more minutes, in awkward silence.

The light that came from the hallway suddenly closed. A soundproof room was great, but right now, it's hell.

If I was going to be stuck here until morning, I might as well make myself comfortable.

I sat facing Edward and leaned on the arm rest, I put my feet over his lap and his eyes suddenly jerked open.

He looked at me questionably and I just shrugged. He smiled, which made me glad that he complied.

"If were in hell, why not enjoy it?" I said. He laughed and began to remove my shoes. He massaged my sore feet and I can't help a moan escape from my lips.

"Yup, that's the spot." I moaned.

He laughed silently, and a goofy grin turned up on his face. He concentrated on the aching parts on my foot and toes.

"So you and mike had a thing right?" he asked still massaging my feet. I stiffened and he must've noticed because he stopped.

"What's wrong? Is it something I said." I could hear the concern in his eyes as he looked at me. I sat up straight and sat on the floor. I needed time. Time alone, to sort things out.

I still remember that night. The night I killed an innocent man. The night my life truly changed.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Bella, you look hot." I gave him a twirl and giggled with fake enthusiasm. We were in his patio and I had just changed into a black bikini with dangling gold strings on the waist. _

"_It's for you." I said as I came near him, swaying my hips seductively. He raised his eyebrows and shifted from his seat._

"_Bella, why don't we take this up to my room?" I shook my head no and grabbed a handful of his hair. He hissed in pain but the bulge in his pants was saying something else._

_I pulled him closer to mouth and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry Michael, your time's up." I said grabbing the gun I hid under the couch. He quickly stiffened and pulled away from me._

_I pointed the gun on his head and smirked. "Please! I'll give you all the money you want, please don't hurt me, please." Michael was on his knees now, begging me to spare his life. _

_I felt something wrong, like I was doing something I was about to regret. I had the urge to run away at that moment, but I couldn't. If I don't do this, many people will suffer in his place. I included._

_Michael began hyperventilating. I was telling him to stop and he was shouting and shrieking something. We were yelling at each other now and I knew that in a little while people will start to wonder where the sound was coming from._

"_Shut up okay!" he calmed down a bit. But then the tears started to build up and he began crying like a baby and shouting 'please don't kill me'_

_I ran my hand through my hair and got a large shirt and covered myself up. _

"_Michael." I sighed. He looked at me with so much fear that it made me feel like a monster. Which is the one thing I, do not want to be called._

"_Who is the claw?" I asked. He froze and left my gaze. "I don't know what your talking about." He stuttered._

"_You know something…… I know." Before he could say anything there were gunshots coming from the forest a few feet away from the patio._

"_Michael! I told you to not have your no good bodyguards guarding you tonight!" I hissed._

"_Those are not mine." He stated. "Shit." I got my bag and kept mike close. A figure quickly appeared from the forest and was shooting us. Before I knew it we were face to face and the fight began._

_I tackled him to the ground and at the corner of my eyes I saw Michael make his escape._

_The man quickly got up and followed Michael. I pulled the trigger and what I wasn't expecting happened._

_I missed._

_Instead of hitting the man, I hit Michael. Poor, innocent, well almost, and young Michael. The man grinned and I finally noticed his features. He had tan skin and dark hair. He looked wild and graceful at the same time._

"_Thank you for finishing what I started." he left Michael on the floor, bleeding from the bullet that hit him. The air felt cold and silent as I neared his body._

"_Michael?" I called, hoping he was alive._

_He suddenly opened his eyes. I was alarmed but I knew he ran out of breath. _

"_You monster." He said before he closed his eyes._

_I sunk to my knees and cried. Cried like the first time I've killed a person. The pain wasn't enough to punish me. I've killed so many and I just realized that it hurt to do so. It was the first time I realized how much of a monster I was. _

_I quickly wiped away my tears and got whatever I touch and retraced all my steps to get all the evidence of my appearance._

_I drove home that night crying like a baby. _

_End _

"Bella, look I'm sorry. If I said anything to upset you I'm sorry I didn't mean to." I looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. My eyes were locked with his and I felt a deep connection.

I stood up from the floor, eyes still looking at Edward's. I felt my knees go weak and a hand suddenly grabbed my before I stumbled on the floor.

I landed on Edwards lap. I blushed crimson and he began looking at my face. "Your so beautiful." He whispered.

But before I could react his lips were on mine in the most heated, passionate, sincere kiss I've ever received. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I parted mine. His hands were on my waist while I sat on his lap, my hands in his hair.

It was one of the happiest moments of my life. I finally had someone to hold me. Someone to comfort me, love me even. It was then that I realized that I am in love with Edward Cullen.

**A/N: Sorry if this was short. Please review. Thanks a lot. Sorry if I had mistakes. What do you want to happen next?**


	16. Chapter 13: 2 am

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm really sorry for the late update. Your reviews crack me up! Specially the ones about the French translations, sorry about that. Like I said, I just used an online translator. Anyway, enjoy chapter 13 everyone.**

BPOV

I awoke with a major headache. I looked to my right and saw none other than the god himself, Edward. Suddenly all the pain went away, when I caught a glimpse of him.

I sighed. How can he be so perfect? I just stared at him, rubbing his cheeks with the back of hand, feeling its smooth surface. We were facing each other, our feet entangled below us. It was just last night that I've known my true feelings for him.

Last night, was really one of a kind. He kissed me with so much passion, trust, respect, he was careful with me. Like I might break, like I was vulnerable at the least. And what came after that kiss was even better; we held each other all night finding refuge in one another. I could occasionally feel him kiss my hair as my head lies on his chest.

He was still sound asleep. I leaned forward to kiss him on the lips, screw bad breath. As I leaned closer I heard the door open and in came Emmett.

"I knew not opening the door was a good idea!" he boomed. I quickly separated form Edward and shook him.

"Bella go back to sleep…. They'll come soon. It's still 2 am" Edward said, his eyes still closed and his arms stretched trying to grab me. He still must be a bit unconscious…..

"Edward! Wake up! The door is open!" I shook him and he groaned. I looked at Emmett and he was trying to hold back his laugh. Alice, jasper and Rosalie soon came in stopping dead in their tracks when they saw Edward and me lying on the floor.

"Oh." Said jasper with his jaw wide open.

"My." Alice continued, her expression much more comical than jasper's.

"God." Finished Rosalie.

Finally Edward sat up. He tilted his head to the side and looked at Alice then me. he smiled once his eyes were on me. He kissed on the cheek and stood up making his way out of the door, Emmett and Jasper following after him,

I touched my left cheek, which was still hot from the kiss it received. Suddenly I heard a very loud squeal that woke every sleepy part in me. "What the?!" I looked around to see Alice and Rosalie rushing towards me with evil grins on their faces.

"Tell us!" Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me out of Carlisle's office. We went inside Alice's room, while Rosalie told us to wait for her until I start talking.

Rosalie arrived a minute later, bringing some clothes. "Here, change into these." She said as she handed me the clothes. I walked towards Alice's bathroom.

The clothes were just a pair of black shorts and a tank top with lace on the hem. I quickly changed and found an unopened toothbrush near the counter. I opened it and brushed my teeth.

I emerged from the bathroom all refreshed, but of course nothing can prepare me from what I saw. Alice and Rosalie were looking at me evilly; they were even rubbing their hands together, much more intense than the one earlier.

"Oh Bella!" called Alice. Oh no. oh my god, why are you persecuting me?

"Alice." I said looking across the room where the door was located. Hmm, I think I'll make a run for it, I'm sure they can't beat me with speed…

I ran towards the door successfully. I looked back and saw Alice and Rosalie running after me. "You'll never catch me!" I said while looking at them. Suddenly I hit something hard and I landed on my butt on the floor.

"Ouch!" I muttered as I tried to get up. "Whoa, be careful love." a voice said. I looked up and saw _Emmett_. **(A/N: ha-ha just kidding.)**

I looked up and saw Edward wearing a white tank top and gym shorts, carrying a white blanket, it seamed like he was going to workout. _Workout on two in the morning, that's insane._ I thought to myself.

"Sorry I didn't see you coming." I apologized. He shook his head and flashed a smile. "Don't worry I'm here to catch you every time you fall." He said, his smile getting bigger. He helped me up and I mouthed a thank you.

"You are so corny." I said as I playfully hit his arm. We laughed a little and forgot all about Alice and Rosalie chasing me until….

"Gotcha" said Alice as she jumped on my back. "Alice get off." I said trying to get her off my back. I could hear her victorious laugh and a few giggles from Edward.

"Help me Edward." I stuttered as I struggled from Alice's grip. Edward sighed and got something from his back pocket. He opened his wallet and took out a black credit card.

"Oh, Alice." He waved the card back and forth. Alice quickly let go of me and went beside Edward. "Thanks Eddie, my card got cancelled." She grabbed the card from Edward's hand and skipped away, like nothing happened.

I just stared. I should have done that years ago if I knew, I would be glad to let her borrow my credit card if she'll let me not come with Rosalie and her to the mall…..

"Does that always work?" I asked. He nodded. We laughed for a brief second and but then I realized what I was wearing. I quickly covered my chest with my arms and blushed crimson. He must have noticed because next thing I knew the white blanket was draped around me.

"Thanks." I said as I wrapped the blanket around me. "Umm... Bella, I was just wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me. tonight? " was this a dream, or is this for real. Of course yes, yes, yes…

"Maybe." Okay, that was not the answer that I wanted to say. I guess a part of me happens to remember what Alice said about dating. Always be hard to get.

"Maybe?" he repeated. "Nah, I'm just kidding." Oh god, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 7." And he did something I've longed for since yesterday. He kissed me.

**A/N: sorry if I had to cut this short. I'm really tired and I don't want to get left behind by the school bus. So goodbye my friends. Thanks for reading. i'm sorry if there are mistakes in spelling and grammar.  
**


	17. Chapter 14: The Grandfather

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight… yet *Evil Laugh* LOL!**

**A/N: thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry that I take my time in writing…I hate proofreading. So sit back and enjoy the chapter**

BPOV

I have no idea what happened to my life. First, I was certain that I'm an Ex- assassin, emphasis on the Ex. Second is that I am most likely to be hanged to death by none other than Alice if I don't participate in one of her Bella-Barbie crap. And third is that Charlie has entrusted me to the Cullen's care until his return in about a few months, which meant I'll be living at their house….. For a long time.

"Bella…. Don't lie to me." Alice said as she pointed a finger at me. Her eyes were squinted and she kind of looked like Uncle Sam, you know, as in Uncle Sam who's in that poster for recruiting someone for the army.

We were in Alice's room, waiting for Edward to knock on my door to have dinner. It was just this morning when my dad dropped off my clothes. I actually went frantic over that, I mean, what if he found out I was hiding assaults and shotguns bigger and more deadly than his under my bed. That would be a sight.

"Oh please Alice! Okay fine here's my credit card." I said as I fished for my wallet. I opened it and grabbed my American express. I waved the card on Alice's face, just like what Edward did. Alice stared at it with so much wanting in her eyes, I just know she'll fall for it.

"HA! You think you can fool me! I already went shopping! Even bought that Dress from Versace I wanted so much since last week. Thank god Edward's card had no limit." She said.

"Well, mine has none too." I said as I waved it again. I saw her gulp and lift her hand, just a little more……

"No!"

"Fine then I'll juts spend this in Barnes & Nobles and in Smith's Gun shop."

"Oh money is a waste with you!" she said as she sighed in frustration. Why can't she give in? She looked away, pretending to look at the window.

"I also have Visa. 35% Discount on Gucci and Zara, Oh and in Juicy Couture. I know you're dying for some new designer sweats" She squealed and grabbed the card.

"I give up! But you're coming with Me." she said standing up and grabbing her keys. What!? After I gave her my card, she'll still insist in bringing me?!?

"No. I gave you my card already, end of story. And besides I have dinner with Edward." I said as I stood up and walked to the door. I took the handle and opened the door only to be faced by Edward who was leaning against the door with his ear against it. It seemed like he was spying on us….

"Edward?!" I asked startled. He grinned nervously and stood up straight. I heard Alice laugh and I glared back at her.

"You knew he was there Alice?" I asked.

"Well, he wasn't exactly quiet..." she trailed of then ran to her closet. I looked back at Edward and noticed him dressed already. I looked down on my body and noticed I was still in my black boy shorts and a gray short sleeved shirt that showed my navel. I looked at Edward and found him staring at my body. I blushed and wrapped my arms around my torso.

"I'm sor-sorry… I… just…. I'll be back." He stuttered, looking wide eyed. He walked or rather ran off, leaving me stunned. I recovered then quickly headed towards one of the rooms Esme assigned me in.

I started to tense up. What am I going to wear? What am I going to say to Edward? Oh god! Where is that curling iron?!? Okay, I need to relax. I did those breathing exercises William used to teach me, force me if I may add, to do. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, okay enough.

I grabbed a brush and started combing my hair. I decided to wear something simple; I put on a pair of white tight fitting pants and a midnight blue baby doll blouse. I tied my hair into a ponytail and put on some perfume and some lip gloss.

I argued to myself if I should wear stilettos, wedges or flats. I wanted to look decent for Edward, but does he even like girls like that? I wore something that would, for my opinion make me look a bit feminine, a pair of pagoda leather shoe with studs by jimmy choo.

I looked at myself in the mirror. "This is as good as it's gonna get." I muttered to myself. I've been gaining so much weight already and my stomach wasn't as tight as back when I got away from grandfather….

Oh crap grandfather. I better give him a call before he sends someone to get me. Before I could reach for my phone I heard someone knock on my door. I ran towards the door and saw Edward. I smiled and grabbed my bag.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He ducked his head, it almost seemed like he's shy or something…. it was actually… cute.

"Umm…….. Bella. I don't think we'll be going anywhere now." He said as he took my hand and dragged me carefully downstairs. I cocked my head to the side. Everything seemed normal. The rug was still in it's place. There were no broken vases. The door was slightly opened; Grandfather was sitting on Esme's white armchair… Wait… GRANDFATHER?!?

"Grandfather?!?!?" I practically screamed.

"Bella. I never knew your grandfather owned an annex in forks high school. Come join us." Esme said as patted the seat beside her in a motherly way. I glared at grandfather but bowed my head in respect. I could see that he still had a happy face plastered for Esme. I sat on the couch and put my hand on my back. A rule for my grandfather was to always be formal around everybody. Well he could just stick that rule on my ass…

"So Grandfather what brings you here?" I asked. If you were my grandfather you would notice the annoyance in my voice.

"Well my dear Granddaughter, your grandmother and I miss you terribly. WE need you." He said with emphasis on the 'we'. Esme, being the mother figure and all, sensed the atmosphere of anger coming upon us.

"Why don't I get you some tea? Edward if you would please." She said as she patted his shoulder and ushered him to follow.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"You know the exact reason Isabella. The organization needs your expertise. You are my one and only heir, of both the company and the organization." He said seriously but still calm.

"Grandfather, I….. We talked about this." I sighed.

"Well, we'll see." He said smiling.

"Well I'm just glad you're not wearing that mafia suit of yours. You'd beat the godfather any day." I joked. At times like this I would feel comfortable around my grandfather, like we were a normal family.

"Ha, I'm the real thing." He said. We laughed at each other then Edward came in with a tray of tea and what I think are some cream puffs.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen. But I better get going. The limo is waiting. I'll be staying in a hotel" he said getting serious all of a sudden, and then shooting a look at me.

He received a hug from Esme and then he stopped in front Edward. "Oh, this is my son Edward." Esme said.

Grandfather raised an eyebrow and looked at Edward from head to toe. "So this is the man who captured the heart of an eagle." He said so only he and I could hear. My sensitive hearing could come in handy most of the time.

Edward was just stiff and well, not moving almost as if he's not breathing. Grandfather walked towards the door and opened it. Time seemed to slow down and it was getting harder to breath. When the door finally shut I was brought back to my senses by Esme.

"Oh thank god! You weren't breathing Bella." She said as she put a hand over her chest. I everything seemed like a blur, I saw a silhouette of a man standing at my side and carried me bridal style.

"Huh?" I said dumbly.

"Shhh…. Everything's fine. You passed out. We'll have dinner later." A velvet like voice said. I felt a kiss him kiss my hair and I instantly knew I was safe.

I woke up, feeling my stomach grumble. I remember skipping dinner because I passed out. I sat up and noticed I was in a different room.

"Your finally awake." An all too familiar voice said. I saw Edward leaning against the doorframe looking like a god in his own right.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was already eleven.

"The mall is closed Edward." He smiled that crooked smile I grew to love and grabbed my hand and pulled my gently so I was sitting on the edge of what I realized was his bed. I noticed that I was still dressed in my pants and baby doll. Edward got my heels and took my right foot; he slowly put it on me then proceeded to my other foot. It was a sweet gesture that had my bones tingling whenever he made contact with my skin.

"Come on. I know a place where we could eat." He grabbed my hand and we proceeded down the stairs. He grabbed my coat from the coat closet which was located near the door and opened the door for me.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we got I entered his Volvo him holding the door.

"You'll see love." he said entering the driver's side.

My heart began to thump loudly at the sound of his voice when he said the word 'love'. It was ridiculous really.

An hour, two large diets cokes, two cheeseburgers and two large fries later we were sitting on the bench at the back of the Cullen house.

"I really had fun tonight Edward." I said with a laugh.

"Well not as much fun as I expected." He said as we made eye contact. I was lost for a minute. His eyes were so alluring that I couldn't stop myself from drowning in them. His face was coming near me. He moved slowly, inching towards my face. I closed my eyes and leaned forward too.

But before our lips could touch I heard a gunshot and a scream.

**A/N: sorry for the wrong grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading. I'm signing off! Till the next chapter. Oh and please suggest what should happen next, I'm kinda getting writer's block.**


	18. Chapter 15: I want you, Always

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight..….Whoever said that I owned it is mentally challenged.**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, very much appreciated. You all had your thoughts and views about the previous chapter, but I guess not everyone gets what they expect; I am pin pointing myself by the way. So, on with chapter 15, enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV

A world of darkness, is it that bad really? It would be like sleeping, a peaceful serenity in your mind, eyes closed, feeling the fresh air outside your sight's cover. But what I am experiencing has nothing to do with peace and serenity. As I put my hand over my stomach, I felt a pang of pain on my lower abdomen.

I recovered my hand and saw red, my eyes were a blur and it was like everything was spinning. I could hear someone shout my name, calling me, luring me with his lovely voice. I tried to reach out but I was at the dead end. I heard a scream, something I thought I would be the one to cause. So this was how it felt to be the victim, it was so much different.

"Hold on Bella, we'll get you to a hospital, Carlisle would know what to do." A figure said carrying me bridal style, running as fast as he could to bring us to our destination. I opened my eyes and I was seeing stars, well barely seeing anything at all.

Everything was blurring, my vision getting weaker and weaker until what I have feared the most happened. I saw darkness, pitch black.

* * *

"Bella? Bella!? BELLA!!!!?" Someone shouted in my ear

"Shhh. Emmett! Bella's asleep you douche!" definitely Rosalie.

"Guys! Come on! Let's go to the coffee shop downstairs. I bet they have those little cute mugs. I wonder if they accept visa if I buy by the bulk…" Alice was probably jumping up and down from the excitement of going to a coffee shop.

"Chill people!" jasper must be pretty annoyed.

"Let Bella sleep, she needs it."

"Oohhh, Edward's being the boyfriend!" Emmett boomed. I heard everyone giggle, my friends and family. I wanted to see them. I tried to open my eyes, slowly I could see the light that illuminated the room. Next thing I knew everyone was staring at me, I blinked off the sleep from my eyes.

"Thank god! You gave me a scare Bella, all of us for that matter." Said Esme as she rushed to my side to hug me. I felt her warmth, so this was what a mother's touch felt like….

"I got you this soothing cream Bella. It came with a free limited edition lip-gloss. But since you hate those things, I just kept them for myself and bought you some cream puffs." She said as she pointed at the table behind her. She stared at it in shock as she realized it was gone. We all looked at Emmett whose front was turned away from us.

Alice cleared her throat loud enough for the nurses outside to hear. Emmett suddenly jerked his head towards us. His face was covered with thick cream and he was holding 2 cream puffs in each hand. "Emmett!!!!" Alice yelled. Emmett set down the cream puff and rushed outside the door. We could hear an old woman shout. Jasper ran after them Esme in tow, looking ashamed yet amused. Almost everyone was gone which means….

"So, how are you feeling?" He smiled. He sat down at the chair next to me and I sat up, but felt my wound react to my sudden movement. "Ouch" I nearly shouted but only came out as a whisper.

"Are you okay?" Edward said standing up. I nodded and mouthed 'I'm okay'. He smiled then stared at me. "So what hit me?" I said, dumb question.

"It was a bullet, you scared me to death. I was sitting right beside you, good thing Carlisle was there. And if you heard someone scream that was jasper." But how could it be jasper. It was a girl scream

"Jasper has something on screaming like a girl when he's scared." I nodded. He just looked at me, still smirking.

I grew uncomfortable and decided to open the TV. I browsed through the channels and settled in a channel playing the movie '10 things I hate about you'.

It was already in the part where Heath Ledger (Bless his soul) was singing 'Can't take my eyes off you' for Julia Stiles. It was so romantic and funny. I laughed at how funny Heath ledger a.k.a Patrick looked while he was chased by the security guards and vice versa.

I glanced at Edward to find him not staring at the screen but still at me. He was smirking, and his eyes were boring into mine. I wanted to break the eye contact but something inside me said to hold on.

He smiled, seeing that I'm determined to not be intimidated nor scared of our little staring game.

"Be my Girlfriend." He suddenly said. It wasn't a question; it was more of a command. I was shocked, and I couldn't help my jaw drop.

"What?!?" I said.

"I said, be my girlfriend." He stood up and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a box. "When you're ready, tell me." and with that he gave me the box and left the room. Alice suddenly came in and looked at Edward with wide eyes.

"I bought you new cream puffs! They ran out of chocolate so I only--- holy! Is that what I think it is!?!" she rushed to me and grabbed the box, but I had a good grip on it so it wasn't taken. She pouted. "Fine open it!" she half demanded with anticipation.

I slowly opened the box and took out a thick white gold bangle with small diamonds encrusted to it. It was simple yet beautiful, but why would he give me this. I looked at Alice to find her staring at the gift with wide yes.

I shrugged then my fingers suddenly felt something at the back of the bangle. There it was, in elegant script _'I want you, Always'_

Suddenly a thought came to me. Oh god.

"Alice. Do you think he knows about me?" I asked, expecting her answer to be 'of course not!' because Edward was intelligent and all, so he must've found some clues.

She nodded. "I think Edward knows."

"That's just a theory right?"

* * *

I finally got out of the hospital three days later. I didn't know I have been sleeping for a week already, and during that time I had an operation. Grandfather actually came to visit me and confirmed that the attempt to assassinate me was the doing of none other than Billy Black. Grandfather told me to get things straight with the old man, starting with his son.

He also told me that the bullet that hit me was part rubber, which meant that he had no intentions of killing me, but only hurting me.

"Bella. You're coming to school tomorrow right?" Rosalie asked as she filed her nails. I was currently at the Cullen's. Thank god Charlie still trusted Carlisle and Esme to take care of me. he dropped by in the hospital but left when he knew I was okay.

I didn't want to ask him what Billy black's job or something was, but I guess I'll have to find out by myself.

"Alice? Do you know anyone by the name Jacob Black?" she suddenly shot me a look.

"Why?" she said scooting near me and narrowing her eyes. "Nothing……… it's just……….. Never mind."

"Come on tell me!" she demanded. Suddenly someone knocked on the front door. "I'll get it." Alice said as she leaped to the door. I looked at Rosalie who was still filing her nails. "So, Rose, how are you feeling?" she smiled at my question.

"Emmett asked me to be his girlfriend." She laughed.

"Well what did you say?" I said sitting beside her.

"Of course, I said no. he has to work for it." She said smugly. I laughed and she punched my arm.

"Playing hard to get huh!?" suddenly Alice and jasper came in and quickly ran to the kitchen.

"What's up with them?" I asked.

"They're together." My eyes suddenly widened.

"What?! Since when?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Since, yesterday. She didn't want to tell you because she thought you seemed stressed out." She sighed.

"That's so unlike her." I said slouching. Suddenly Alice and Jasper sat on the sofa next to the one we were sitting on.

"Hi Bella, Rosalie" Jasper greeted with a southern accent which made Alice giggle. I looked at Rosalie who had the same expression I had, Amused with a mix of confusion. Everything became quiet. Too quiet that it became awkward.

"So Jasper I heard you had a 4.0 GPA….." I said, not knowing what to do. He nodded then looked at Alice who looked at me. Then in the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie roll her eyes.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry for not telling you this but Jasper and I are already together." she said as she smiled up to jasper who was looking down on her with a smile too.

"Congratulations, I'm happy for you. I'm glad you found him, that would lessen your addiction to shopping." I laughed. Alice joined in and suddenly had a serious look on her face.

"Never going to happen." She yelled as she hugged Jasper.

* * *

EPOV

"Your just kidding yourself son." Bella's Grandfather said as he sat comfortably on one of the hospital chairs just outside the operating room.

"Sir I assure—"

"Please call me Aro." He said as he gave me a smile that made my bones shiver.

"_Aro_, I assure you that I would take care of her." I said as calmly as my nerves could get.

He laughed then looked at me, smirking. "I know you're in love, but you have no idea what the consequences are when you get involved with a Volturi."

"Volturi?" I asked. He chuckled slightly. "I'm a Volturi, Dwyer is just a cover, it's actually my wife's maiden name.

"What exactly is Bella?" I looked at him with serious eyes. He seemed to think I was just a boy who wants to pursue Bella to get in her pants, but the real reason is love.

"She's deadlier than you'll ever know. Now, I must be going. I'll come back later." He said as he stood and a few bodyguards came to his side.

"Stay in school child." I hissed at that word, Child. I was far from that. I think.

* * *

**A/N: sorry it took so long. I was busy with school. So anyways, I can't wait to read the twilight guide. And I just watched _Stick it_, Kellan Lutz who plays Emmett in twilight looked so awesome in that movie. So anyways, sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading.**


	19. Chapter 16: Something special

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. Okay and _ooft cullen boys__- _like I said, it was just Bella's theory. She just assumed because of what happened during the night of Bella's attack that Edward would realize who she truly is. So anyways, here is chapter 16, hope you enjoy.**

EPOV

"Bella, _I would rather spend one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone._ I know that we are young, but I'm sure I've found what I'm looking for….. and that is you." I said in the most sincere voice I could muster.

"I never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss and I love you until the end of time."

"And yes I do, I love you too! Hug me! Kiss me! Let's make babies till your hearts desire!" Emmett said in a girly voice that sounded more like a dying penguin than what it's suppose to be. He had burst through my door, a laughing jasper behind him.

"Emmett! Jasper! How did you get in here?!?" I said as I jumped on my bed from my position in front of the mirror.

"The door was open Eddie." Emmett laughed as he clutched his stomach. I grunted, Emmett knows I hate that name.

"Yeah, and way to go with the movie quotes Edward! You really sounded like Lady Arwen for like a minute. But you really do have only one lifetime…." Jasper pointed out as he took hold of the doorknob.

God I must've sounded like an idiot. Bella would never believe me now.

"So, are you going to Lauren's Party or what? I heard she planned a special night for you Eddie…." Emmett said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh shut it Emmett! You know he's a one woman guy now." Jasper laughed as he sat on the bed and patted my shoulder. I gave him a nod and glared at Emmett.

"Ah. You two are poop. Jasper, we all know you're dating little miss Pixie And frankly Eddie, Bella isn't your woman, which makes you a no woman guy." He laughed then stopped when he saw my angry expression.

"Emmett that party will be no fun, and besides Alice, Rosalie and Bella would be here any minute for a sleepover, I want to redo my confession, something that would make her mine and you know all that stuff." I said as I stood up, opened my closet and picked out something to wear.

A blue shirt and slacks should do. "So how are you going to do it?" Emmett asked. I have really thought about it, and I decided to leave that ugly quoting out and just be honest.

Bella must have been really shocked about me asking her to be my girlfriend. And besides, I would prove to her grandfather that I could protect Bella, even if she was ten times stronger than me.

"I already asked for Alice and Rosalie's help, so I hope everything would be alright." I sighed as I grabbed my clothes and walked in the bathroom. I undressed and got on the steaming shower. I felt my nerves relax as the warm water hit my back.

I've never been nervous like this in my life. When I asked Bella to be my girlfriend at the hospital it was purely based on impulse. And thinking about it now, my head began to spin and my stomach had an uncomfortable feeling. I felt like I was going to puke.

"Edward!! Bella's here!" I heard Emmett shout as he knocked on the bathroom door. I finished my shower in record time and changed into the clothes I brought earlier. I took a good look at myself and found that I looked a bit off, like I was sick or something.

I felt everything around me spin but then I remembered Bella and struggled to reach for the doorknob. I quickly turned on my heel and walked towards the halls. I could feel my eyes water and my temperature rising. I think I was going down with a fever.

"Ouch Alice! If you continue doing that I'll become bald! You're pulling my hair too tight!" I heard Bella scream from Alice's room. Alice must be giving her a makeover to prepare her for the night. I hope what I'm feeling isn't a fever or I'm sure things wouldn't go as planned. I better go to the kitchen and prepare.

* * *

BPOV

"What the hell is this?" I asked as I passed by Alice and Rosalie who were both beside a huge make-up kit and a rack of clothes. I just got out of the shower, hoping that a nice warm bath could sooth my nerves.

I dried my hair with a towel and sat crossed leg on Alice's bed. I looked up and saw them giving me a mischievous smile. I instantly tensed, this cannot be happening…….

"It's time." Said Alice with a smile. I backed away, only to be followed. There's no chance of escaping now, I just have to accept my fate.

"What do you think Alice? I think curls would be best…" Rosalie said looking knowingly at Alice.

"I think so too. Let's begin then." Alice took my hand and forced me to stand up from the bed. I was too tired to struggle and decided to give in, it would happen in the end anyways.

An hour and a failed flat iron attempt later, they were finally done. My face felt light and my body was relaxed from the calming lotion they had me apply earlier but it seemed that Alice and Rosalie had more fun than I did.

"This is really useless. I'll just take it off before I go to bed anyways. It's past ten for god's sake!"

I opened my eyes, only realizing now that I had them closed. I saw myself in the mirror, and was more than contented. My hair was of different layers of elegant curls. My make-up looked natural, light red lipstick standing out. I had a simple gold cuff bracelet and the bangle Edward gave me at the hospital. I noticed the dress that Alice told me to put on earlier, it looked nice and thin but felt warm. it was blue and it had nice prints on it.

I've always hated heels, but the one I'm wearing now is unexpectedly comfortable and suits me, it suited the dress as well. I smiled happily as I stood. Alice jumped up and down while clapping her hands as she took me by the hand and dragged me towards the door.

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked as calm as possible.

"The question is Bella… where are _you_ going." She whispered as she led me to the halls where a smiling Edward was. I must say he looks rather handsome, more than he was before, if that was possible.

"I'll take it from here." Edward's smiled grew wider as he offered his arm for me to take. I hesitated for a moment; not knowing what would happen if I did take his hand.

I bit my lip and hooked my arm in his. "You look stunning." He said as he took my free hand and brought it to his lips, not a second later I blushed.

"Thanks… you don't look too bad yourself." I said as we started to walk. Everything around us seemed peaceful. I looked at Edward who had an unreadable expression on his face, he looked better than what I've told him earlier, as a matter of fact the word stunning would be an understatement.

His eyes were glistening and so was his auburn hair. His cheeks were sort of reddish, probably from the cold weather. Now that I've thought about it, my shoulders are freezing....

"Bella?" suddenly, I awoke from my thoughts by Edward's voice, finding him face to face with me. We were so close that I had a strong smell of his amazing scent and felt the heat radiating from his face. He looked really red and he seemed tired too; hiding everything with a smile that didn't even reach his eyes.

"Hmm?" I said looking deeper in eyes. His mesmerizing green orbs were sparkling even with the lack of light from where we were standing.

"Maybe you should sit…" he said as I finally took a good look around me. We were in a room I have never seen before nor have heard of. There was a family portrait of Alice, Edward, Esme, Carlisle and something unexpected…… me.

"Wha—" I said, surprised. Why would I be there, in a family portrait?

"We had it done when you were at the hospital. Esme insisted that we put our closest friends in the portrait. Rosalie refused for some reason, Emmett didn't want to join if Rosalie didn't and Jasper said it wasn't the right time yet." So I was the one who had no opinion about this? Wow, I'm very touched…

But…. I'm glad, at least I belong somewhere. I smiled and continued to look around the room. The floor was dark wood and the walls were off white. The room was barely empty except for a round white table and two chairs. I walked closer to it and found a rather large fresh banana cream cheesecake.

"Is that from Cheesecake factory?" I said pointing at it, tempted to eat even just a slice. It has been my favourite since I was very young. I remembered when my grandmother used to buy one cake and serve it in her tea parties; she would always hide a slice for me to eat. This was because of my strict diet, that didn't allow me to eat too much sugar and fat.

"It is. I had it delivered from Seattle this morning. I found out from Alice that you liked that kind of dessert. And since you already had dinner, I think this would be the right time to eat it." He smiled as he walked to the table and offered me the chair.

I sat without hesitation, excited to eat the cheesecake. He picked up the knife and sliced a large piece. I stared in shock as I took a good look at my slice, it was very big and I gulped as I thought of a way how to start. I was actually very moved and nonetheless, something inside me sparkled.

He sat down on the opposite chair and instead of grabbing a slice he just watched me with a contented smile. I blushed instantly and took my fork. I took a forkful and brought it to my mouth. It tasted different… more better than I remembered it to taste like. I think that it tasted different because I was with someone different, someone….I truly care about.

"Why aren't you eating?" Edward said, concerned. I shook my head and continued to eat. Why was he doing this? I know that he asked me to be his girlfriend, but why me? I have no life, I struggle to keep my secret in place everyday, I have no idea what a teen should do. So why me?

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, dropping my fork gently on the plate. "What do you mean?" he said as he raised his eyebrows in question.

"I mean…… why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know what or who I am. So why are being so nice to me?" I asked, not containing my curiosity.

"Always giving me what I want! Always pursuing me even though I send you away! You even forget about your social life in school just to spend time with me who barely gave you attention! You don't even know what you're getting into! Don't you know I'm an assa—" suddenly I was silenced by Edward who ran to my side to hug me.

"I do this because I love you!" he said as he tightened his hug. I could feel him shaking. I opened my mouth in shock, not knowing what to do.

"Since I've met you all I could think about is how special you are. You changed me so much. It's hard to be away from you, even for just a second. Every time I see you I fall deeper in love with you, to the extent that you became all I could think about. Forget my social life, forget my safety, forget everything they say! All I want is you."

I smiled and hugged him back. It felt like this would last forever, but I know things would only get more complicated now.

* * *

**A/N: cheesy much? Well, this is actually my first confession, ever, so I have no idea what to expect. I hope you liked this chapter. oh and the pictures of bella's dress and shoes are in my profile. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	20. Chapter 17: Jacob Black

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns all the rights.**

**A/N: Hi! Thanks so much for the reviews. Really appreciate them. So were already at the 19th chapter and the story would probably be 22 chapters or more depending on the flow. I know it seems short because of the length of each chapter which only consists of two thousand words, but we'll see. Nothing is for sure.**

* * *

BPOV

The phone rings and I still don't answer it. Why? Because I'm so unlucky! I don't deserve him. I don't deserve any of this. God, I don't even deserve to be here in the safety of my room! The phone stops and I give out a heavy sigh of relief, but then startled me when it started to ring again.

I'm actually mad at myself right now. I keep on whining even if everything that's happening to me is entirely my fault. I feel so cruel and disgusted at myself, bringing Edward and everyone else I care about down with me. I never should have reacted so nicely to Edward last night, and then he might leave me alone and proceed with his life.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!" the pixie screamed from outside my door, banging with her small yet powerful fists. I could hear mumbling sounds outside. I quickly stood from my bed and grabbed my wallet, keys and my passport. I need to get out of here, fast.

"I know you're in there and don't even think about jumping out of the window!!" Before she could even finish her sentence I was already feeling the cool air on my skin and landed on the ground without much effort. I decided that I should at least leave a note to Charlie before I leave.

I ran towards my car to find a pen and a piece of paper and instantly thanked the agent for insisting on giving it to me. I started to write the note and before I could even finish a word it flew out of my hand. It was shot out of my hands, and by now, Alice and Charlie must've heard it from inside.

I could see a van heading my way and the adrenaline suddenly pumped in my veins. As weird as it sounds, I had no control over my actions and everything was done without my accord. It was always like this, and that is one fact that would never change no matter what happens.

Next thing I knew I was driving along the highway going a hundred miles per hour, being chased by the van which caused my plans to screw up, well it was barely a plan. I could see the sign 'Welcome to Port Angeles' and soon I was at the airport. I got of my car not even bothering on putting it somewhere safe. Thankfully the next flight which would leave in thirty minutes would be somewhere out of the country.

I bought my ticket and checked if I had any weapons on me. I sighed in relief as I confirmed I had none in hand. I went through security, which went smoothly, except for the fact that the guy eyed me, curious of the fact that I didn't have any luggage.

Maybe I'll go ahead and buy some things while I wait up for the first class seats to be called. I went to the shops, happy that it was still early and they were fully loaded with supplies. I grabbed a blue hoodie, a cap and some comfy sneakers, realizing that I was only wearing bell bottom jeans and a plain white tank top. I paid for the things and looked around for anyone suspicious. So far only a extremely tall person in dark glasses and long dark hair has caught my attention, he looked like he was waiting for someone, well I hope it wasn't me.

I went out of the store and looked at my watch. Twenty minutes before the flight leaves and I guess in five minutes they'll call out the passen— suddenly someone grabs me from behind and covers my mouth.

"Be quiet, and they won't find you. I'm not going to hurt you so follow ME." he said as he dragged me to a far deserted corner of the airport. He was strong, which made it hard for me to struggle but managed to when we were already alone.

"WHAT THE FUCK" I half-yelled half-whispered. I turned to look at the bastard and found the person I just wanted to see but chase away at the same time.

"Didn't expect to see you here." I hissed, crossing my arms over my chest. For someone younger he looked incredibly manly and could easily be mistaken as a 20 something guy.

"Jacob Black at your service." He said giving a little bow and tipping his imaginary hat. I glared at him and he smiled back, grinning like a mad dog. "What the hell are you standing there for?! Aren't you going to punch me or something?" I asked, finding it weird that we were just standing there, with the fact that their organization, if they had one, or his father wanted me killed.

"I don't punch beautiful ladies like yourself. Now, if you don't want to get caught come with me…… I assure your safety and your family's." he said walking straight ahead to the exit of the airport. I didn't move and just glared at his back. He stopped and motioned me to come with him.

I shook my head no. I put his hands on his hips and walked towards me, pointing a finger at me once he was near. "Look, I disapprove of what my father is doing. I'm helping you, so show some gratitude and stick to MY plan." He hissed as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to one of the benches.

"I'll explain later, right now I need you to buy yourself a plane ticket to New York, coach. I already have mine." He continued as he showed me his ticket. "What is this? Some sort of follow me or you'll die crap?! There is no way I'm following you." I had to stand my ground.

He leaned on my ear and whispered. "Let me remind you… I'm armed you're not." he grinned widely, like he has won the battle. "A person with great skills don't rely on their tools." Now, I was winning the battle.

"Who said anything about tools?" he raised his eyebrows as I looked at him in question. He rolled his eyes then raised his sleeve and what I saw surprised me, it was simply out of the ordinary.

His arm was producing some sort of energy, blue and purple lightning on the palm of his hand. "What the hell is that?" I asked, surprised as I observed it further. "My father, he experimented on me. Turned out to be a huge success…. Now he wants it for himself." I nodded, not really understanding what he was talking about.

"Come on, forget that ticket. I'll buy you a new one, were heading to New York." He said pulling me with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon we were already seated in our uncomfortable seats. We've waited for at least two hours before we boarded, much to my inconvenience, Jacob here was complaining to himself.

"I hate flying. Why don't they just make portals that would take you to the other side of the world?" I knew he was still a kid. "Just shut the fuck up Jacob!" I snapped. I looked the side and found an elderly woman staring at me, ready to scold.

"Young people these days!" she said as she moved forward. Rolling her eyes and mumbling some things about language and manners. "I think you found your match Bells." He smiled. I rolled my eyes and laid my head back, trying to ease my headache.

"So…." He spoke, I was already half asleep, and now I only want to punch him on the face. "So…" I groaned. "What are we even going to New York? I was suppose to get away, change my identity and hope no one comes looking for me."

"It was all coincidental. It just so happens that you were at the airport…." I doubt that. I opened my eyes and looked at him like he was crazy. He gave out a laugh and shook his head.

"Why did you run away?" he asked looking at me. I sighed. "I broke my only chance of having a relationship with someone……." I trailed off, not sure of my feelings. Did I really love Edward? I hope not.

"You truly loved." He suddenly blurted out. I smiled, knowing that I was sure of my feelings. "I think so."

He unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up. "I'll just go pee." He informed, looking at me like I was his mom or something. "Go right ahead. No one's stopping you." I informed. He shrugged then was gone no second later.

I checked my wallet, seeing that I still had a few thousand dollars left, I could rent an apartment and maybe find a job somewhere out of the country…. Maybe even finish school, but I'm relieved that I got my GED earlier, and as much as possible, I shouldn't use my credit card.

Then and I thought about Edward… His green eyes…. bronze hair…. Everything a girl could ever want, he had it. He's sincere, determined, yet doubtful and sneaky at the same time.

"Hey!......... Hey!" I shot my head towards the person calling me. "I've been calling you for over a minute. What had you thinking so deep?" Jacob said as he drank from water from a plastic cup. _And that my friends is why I don't like flying coach, plastic cups….. At least they stick to the 'you get what you pay for' crap. _

"Hmmm. I was thinking about my family, my friends, how my life became so…. Not normal." I sighed, serious. Instead of giving me some support, I heard his laughter, practically loud enough to wake up the whole plane.

"What the hell does that mean?!" I asked, furious about the fact that he was making fun of me. "Don't take it the wrong way, I was simply stating the obvious." He stated.

"Huh?" I dumbly followed

"You see..., you said you were not normal. Well, what does normal mean to you?" he asked as he shifted on his seat, looking at me with serious eyes. "Well…. Normal means, being in a normal home, having normal friends, and just being normal……." I said unsure of what I was saying.

"Sounds boring to me." he stated, getting comfortable in his chair. "No one is normal. Some people grow up to be Doctors, Lawyers, Garbage men and whatever job there is out there…. But no one is that normal. Like doctors for example, they save lives…. They help people, they get patients, who they care for and know. And people have different stories to tell. So, if you're looking for a normal life, it wouldn't happen." I sighed, thinking that what he said is true.

"Amen." Jacob and I both looked at the same old lady earlier, standing near us, grinning. She moved and we both burst into a laughing fit.

"Wait a minute….. Why are we going to New York?" I asked, the thought suddenly popping out of my mind. "So we could get married." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "Nah, I'm just kidding you. But we have to pretend we have a relationship though, it's the only logical thing to do. Anyways, we have to go to New York if you want to defeat my dad. His weakness is what would bring him down." He said. "Which is?" I asked.

"My grandmother."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter pretty much sucked, but I promise it would get better in the next. I'm going to try harder, so please encourage me with your ideas and comments. Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 18: Cynthia and the Big Apple

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.... or do I? *Readers snicker* I was only joking!! *goes to the corner and mumbles evil plan* (so much for my mysterious side.) TOTALLY RANDOM!**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I know a lot of you didn't 'feel the love' on the last chapter, but it's just a bridge to cross before you get to the destination. LOL! Okay.... enough with the stupidity.**

* * *

BPOV

The plane finally landed in New York and to my surprise a car was waiting for us outside the airport. "You actually rented a car?"I asked Jacob as the chauffeur opened the door for the two of us. "Uh, my grandma sent it. I called her earlier this morning." he said, quite nervous. I shrugged but I still had a feeling that he was trying to hide something.

The chauffeur was silent, Jacob was silent, even I was silent, which made things awkward inside the car. "Where exactly does your Grandma live?" I asked, not taking the situation any longer. "Be patient Bells." he whispered. The nerve of him to call me that despite the fact that we barely knew each other for a day. I huffed and turned my back away from him.

"Oh come on Bells." he put a hand on my shoulder, which I shrugged off no second later. "Don't call me that!" I hissed. "Okay, okay.. I'll sto-- Oh look we're here." I looked toward the direction Jacob was pointing at and I sighed in relief as I realized that Jacob's grandmother's house was not a science laboratory but a simple villa.

We got out of the car and walked inside, nothing in hand.

Jacob knocked once then entered, like he wasn't expecting someone to open it. We walked in and was met by a traditional looking roman interior. Then out came a woman, an elderly woman, probably in her seventies, she was sitting on a wheelchair, her face giving no hint of emotion.

"Jacob, so glad to see you. Give your Grandma a hug." she extended her hands, motioning Jacob to give her a hug. Her expression softened, love and affection evident on her features. Jacob, who was grinning like an idiot for the second time today, rushed to her side. After the Grandmother-Grandson reunion, she finally noticed me.

"Are you the woman who would carry the Black name?" I think my eyes just popped out and rolled on the floor. _The woman who would **what** the **what** name?! _

"I think you misunderstood som--"

"Grandma! Why don't we have some tea? I need to tell you something." Jacob suddenly cut off, running to me and putting his hand over my mouth to silence me. I bit his hand, and he instantly pulled away, cursing under his breath. Victory.

I followed Jacob's grandmother, leaving Jacob stunned and speechless, his hand throbbing from my bite earlier. I smirked.

"Umm grandma." I said, going near her. "Call me Cynthia." I nodded, trying to be as polite as possible. "Uh... Cynthia, I was wondering if you knew about Jacob's and my problem?" I hesitated in asking.

"Jacob told me earlier, why don't we talk it over tea." soon I was seated on in the dinning room, Tea being served by Jacob himself. "What are your plans for the future Bella?" Why is she asking me this question? not to be rude or anything, but this wasn't what we flew in for.

"I'm not sure really." I replied before sipping some tea. "Well you better be. I'm not letting my great grandchild be unsecured!" I choked.

"What?!" wiping my mouth as I stared at the much older woman in front of me with shock. "Uh, don't listen to her grandma. You know how...... hormonal........... _women_ get." I know he was trying to avoid saying a certain word, his voice was nervous and jumbled up.

"That had nothing to do with hormones Jacob!" I glared at him as I defended.

"Now, Now Isabella. Don't get yourself stressed out, it's bad for the baby." she insisted, putting an éclair on my plate. I cannot believe Jacob told his grandmother that I was pregnant!

"I'm not pregnant!"

"Jacob told me you were, then he was disowned by my idiot son. That's why I gave him money, so he could support you and the baby!" the old woman went frantic. I glared at Jacob.

"It's not what you think!" he defended.

"Then what?!" We both said at the same time.

"I.... needed the money to remove this.... this thing!" He snapped.

"I can't control myself anymore! The only thing that could stop this thing is to transfer it to someone." he explained.

"Then why didn't you? Your dad wanted it back right? Then give it to him already!" I snapped back.

"What the hell are you children talking about!" Jacob and I looked at Cynthia, finding her staring at us with much range.

"It doesn't matter grandma! I just want you to talk some sense out of dad. Please." Jacob pleaded, surprising not only me but also Cynthia.

"I just don't want dad to get hurt. The pain this thing is causing me is excruciating, but he still wants it." It was really unbelievable that a guy like Jacob would be betrayed by his own father. "I believe i can't help you, but I'm here when you need anything else." Cynthia informed as she smiled a sad smile. "Let's go." I stood up, giving Cynthia a nod and dragging Jacob out with me.

"Where are we going?"

"I just want to ask what does you being a freak have to do with me?" I asked, ignoring his question. "Hey!"

"Oh you know what I mean." I said.

"I'm just saying, why does your father want me killed?" We were now outside, facing each other. "It's because you're a threat." he concluded as he grabbed the keys from the chauffeur and entered the car, motioning me to get in. I shook my head and grabbed the keys from him, pushing him outside and getting in the driver's seat.

"What do you mean I'm a threat?" I started the engine and reversed so we were facing the open gate. "Dad thought that you were taking over your grandfather's organization, and you do know that everyone is chasing after that position right?" he explained as we reached the main road.

"But didn't I make it clear that I didn't want to be _involved_ anymore? I've had enough." I hissed, trying to suppress the anger that I wanted so badly to express. Jacob must have noticed this because next thing i knew, his hand was over mine. I smiled at his effort to comfort me.

"Maybe we should rest. A hotel would do, then we'll just think of a way to solve our problem." I said, my mood calmer. soon we spotted a hotel and decided to stay there. I gave the keys to the valet and proceeded to the desk. "Welcome ma'am, sir. Do you have reservations?" the receptionist greeted as we came near the front desk.

"We don't. But do you have two rooms available for the night?" she checked her computer, a smile appearing on her face. "I'm afraid we have no rooms available. But we do have two guests who would be checking out in an hour." I nodded. An hour of wait wouldn't affect anything. Maybe we could grab a bite to eat.

"We'll be back by then. Please consider the two rooms reserved." Jacob said before I could continue. A few minutes later we were already out of the hotel and into the car. We arrived at a mall and decided to buy some food before we buy clothes, considering the fact that we only had one set, and we were wearing it.

"Do you like fast food bells?" Jacob asked as we rode the escalator. I nodded, looking around the mall, finding it crowded. We stepped out and went to the food court. I sat down after Jacob volunteered to order our food. I told him what I wanted and he was out of sight.

I sighed, thinking of what my friends and family are doing now.

I bet Charlie is throwing a fit, and don't even get me started about Edward. Ugh, I feel like crying. I put my face in my hands, trying to be calm, but to no avail I just groaned. I have no idea what to do right now. I don't know if I should go back to Forks or runaway to somewhere far so I could start anew.

"Hey, are you okay bells?" I glanced at Jacob who held a tray full of hamburgers and fries and two large cups of root beer. I shrugged and grabbed a burger once the tray was set down. I only realized that I was that hungry when I took the first bite. I looked over Jacob and found that he was finished with his and was now starting on his second.

He must've noticed my staring and looked at me, confused. "What?" he asked. "Oh nothing." he looked at me with doubt, like he wanted to say something. We continued to eat, and soon were up and ready. We went shopping, just things that would get us past the two days ahead. "so what do we do now?" Jacob asked as we made our way back to the hotel.

"I honestly have no idea." I admitted as I gripped the steering wheel tighter. We arrived at the hotel, and decided to rest for the day. As Jacob retreated to his room, I couldn't help but feel alone and for the fist time in my life, scared. Yeah, I've been scared before but not like this.

Before I could always rely on someone when I'm scared, I had my friends, my loving grandmother and even my insane grandfather, but now, I have nothing. I ran away from it all, like a real monster, a real criminal who was afraid of the consequences.

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe the only way to solve this is to face it. Maybe I should go back and just not _try_. Try to be normal, who I really am not.... not one was. And so as I face this confusion, all the maybe's popping out of my head, I try to drift myself to sleep.

* * *

EPOV

"What?!"

"You heard me the first time! Bella jumped out of the window!" Alice shouted. I didn't expect this to happen, not after last night. I thought she really loved me, I really loved her, despite the fact that I knew who she was and what she had done.

"We have to bring her back." I said more to myself than to Alice and Charlie. "I'll inform the stations about Bella's disappearance." he walked off but I grabbed his arm, disagreeing about what he wanted to do. "I think that isn't such a good Idea."

"And why not?! My daughter is missing!!" Charlie's face was red and his eyes were large like saucers. "Bella wouldn't want the attention. I'm sure we could find her. I would make sure of it." Bella definitely didn't want that.

"What could you do?! You're only a child." I hissed at his words. What was up with people calling me a child?!

I masked my expression. Not wanting to make a bad impression on _my _Bella's father. "I believe I could do anything for her." suddenly my phone went off. I grabbed it, the adrenaline just pumping in my veins. I hope it was something about my Bella.

"Hello?"

_"Mr. Cullen? Jenks here."_

"Is there anything?!" I said a bit too fast.

_"Based on some witnesses, a brunette with the exact features as the picture you have given me was seen at the airport. We bribed them to tell us where the woman is. she headed to New York sir. Now about that price we were tal--" _

"Thanks for your service Jenks." I cut him off.

"We're going to New York."

* * *

**A/N: Okay I'm ready for the throwing of tomatoes now! Just kidding. Okay, I've decided to make this story no longer than twenty chapters. I hope you guys are alright with that. I'm sorry it took so long. I just turned a year older yesterday so I celebrated with my family but sadly my dad was at the hospital so I really didn't enjoy it. I'm sorry for the late update, please review and suggest some ideas. LOVE you guys Lots. **


End file.
